


真实

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *动画内容背景。原著小说未读。*动画中lancer组退场后，枪哥和主任莫名回到了枪哥生前的时代的设定。涉及格鲁特神话时代的枪哥传说，但知识来源只是动画和百度百科。不能接受的请出门右拐。少06
Relationships: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

睁开眼睛的时候，一下子映入视线的是布满了仿佛下一秒就要滴落下来的闪亮繁星的夜空。

……怎么、回事……

迪卢木多眨了眨眼睛，瞪着那片迫近到几乎不真实的星空，脑子里面一片混混沌沌的空白。

“……醒了吗。”

熟悉得让骨髓都在发疼的声音毫无预兆地撞入耳膜，迪卢木多像是触电一样一下子坐了起来。

而就在他动作的瞬间，他感觉到从自己的两肋传来撕裂一般的疼痛。

……等等，疼痛？

他皱着脸，抬起刚才无意识便捂上了两肋的双手放在眼前，握起拳头，又松开，然后难以抑制地摆出了不可思议的表情。

……怎么、会……

“别看了。你现在不是servant，而是普通的人了。”

熟悉的声音带着些不耐烦地直接肯定了他从心底涌上来的疑惑。

……说起来。

他将双手放回了身边，慢慢地扭过了头去。

金色的发。碧蓝的瞳。一身绀蓝长袍的身材瘦高的男人站在那里居高临下地看着他，即使在夜里都有着压迫人眼底神经的存在感。

他突然便感到了胸口一阵被刺穿的疼痛。

……是了。自己应该已经死了——确切地说，是消散而回英灵座了——在这个男人用了令咒的强制命令下。

那染成了血红的视界和从身体中不受控制地涌出来的诅咒的话语还无比清晰地刻在他的脑海之中。

那样刻骨铭心的伴随着本不应该感觉到的疼痛爬遍全身的恨意和恶意过于真实，绝不可能是虚假的梦境或幻想。

……那么、现在这又是……

“这里是哪里，你有概念吗。”

害死了自己的男人却仍然站在那里，无比平静地问着自己这样的话。

他脸上的表情仍然是自己看惯了的那皱紧了眉头的样子。

这让他觉得火气一下子便从腹底蹿了上来。

“……你——”

“你的话之后再听你说。”

然而自己还没有来得及将想说的话倾倒而出，便被男人好像预料到了一样直接堵了回来。

他像个白痴一样半张着嘴，愣怔地听着男人用没有什么起伏的平直语调道：

“首先得先确定一下这里的情况。要不然出了什么事情我们两个都得再这里完蛋，你的怨言就再别想说出口了。”

……虽然十分不甘心，但确实有他的道理。

说到底，为什么作为英灵挥散了的自己会又一次作为人类复生，而复生之后的自己又为什么会和眼前的这个男人在一起，再加上现在自己在哪里、之后该怎么做，这一系列都是自己现在不得不去思考的问题。

宝贵的时间如果用在争论上确实可惜。

于是，虽然愤怒但仍然还保有着理性的迪卢木多选择闭上了嘴，在令他浑身不舒服的男人的注视下开始打量周围的环境。

草地。树林。似乎是山中的野地。看不见的阴影处传来陌生又熟悉的虫鸣。

……等等……

迪卢木多觉得随着自己视线的移动，自己身上的血液也开始加速奔流了起来。

……如果自己没记错的话，这里、这里莫不是——

“……果然看起来是认识这里的啊。”

男人这次的话语由疑问变成了肯定，然后又变成了近似自言自语的低声碎念。

“看起来，就像我所推测的，我们是回到了你的时代吗……”

迪卢木多此时都不知道自己是不是该摆出难以置信的表情。

“……但是在这里，我应该是被魔猪杀死了的。”

他又一次抚上了自己的两肋。那里切实传来的疼痛印证着自己所说的事实。

“那又是为什么——”

他说着，却突然一下几乎咬到自己舌头地停住，瞪大眼睛看向男人。

“……难道说……”

“……啊啊。”

男人却和他的震惊不同，只是淡淡地点了点头。

“看样子我的魔魔术在这里也是可以用的啊。”

……这么说起来，和最后记忆中的浑身缠满绷带只能坐在轮椅上的落魄样子不同，眼前的男人一直都无比端正地双腿直立在自己面前。

他因为这个事实而感受到了加倍的疑惑。

“……但是……”

他蹙起双眉，在划过自己脑海的无数个问题之中挑选着。

“……但是我的伤是来源于那魔咒之物，应该只有芬恩捧来的水可以救我……”

……虽然最后他只是在自己面前生生将手中的水尽数洒向了地面。

回想起那过于遥远但又仿佛刚刚发生过的记忆，迪卢木多感到心脏一阵抽痛。

但男人却仍然没有什么情绪的起伏地道：

“……大概是你们这时代的神魔之物并不能对我所带来的魔术产生影响吧。总而言之现在的你经过我的治愈魔术的治疗应该已经没有问题了。”

“……是这样么。”

他这样说，将那句差点脱口而出的“谢谢”使劲咽了下去，转而问道：

“……但是，为什么？”

“什么？”

男人的表情终于产生了些许的变化，皱着的眉心此时大概可以解释为疑惑。

但他却对男人的疑惑感到了违和的不可思议。

“……所以说，为什么救我？”

他问。

“难道说你已经不记得……你对我做了什么，以及我对你说了什么？”

那个天地都染上血色的结局。

单单想起来就令他浑身发冷。

然而男人却只是似笑非笑地勾了勾唇角。

“你可不要误会什么。”

男人无比余裕地说。

“你对我是什么感觉我很清楚。而我也不是喜欢才救你的命的。——只不过是因为回过神来的时候周围就只有濒死的你一个，如果你死了我也会很困扰。只是这样而已。”

“……”

……这个男人，到底要愚弄自己到什么地步才罢休。

他看着这样仿佛对之前的那个结局什么想法都没有的男人，不由得握紧了拳头，带着明确的讽刺问：

“……你难道认为，我醒了就一定会帮你吗？”

但男人的回答却多少出乎了他的意料。

“……哼，会怎么样呢。”

他只是一声哼笑之后，听起来似乎并不大关心这件事情地说道。

“你要杀我么？”

问题被这样返回来，他反而一下子有些语塞了。

“……你想要被我杀掉么？”

于是只能乘着意气生硬地再一次将问题扔回去。

然而。

“……我并不想要被你杀掉。”

男人只是淡淡地，用就像在说别人的事情一样的口吻回答道。

“但是如果你想要杀我的话，倒也并无所谓。”

这一次，他彻底哑口无言。

……那个一直都无比高傲、从不将旁人放在眼里的魔术师——自己曾经的Master——肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊·阿其波卢德，竟然会对他曾经只当做道具看的自己说出即使被自己杀死也无所谓这样的话。

……一定是哪里出了问题。

他下意识地有些戒备地绷直了脊背。

“……为什么？”

眯起眼睛紧张地这样问，但对方却只是无比松弛地耸了耸肩，道：

“没什么这样那样的为什么。”

顿了顿。

“——反正我已经是死过一次的人了。”

按照肯尼斯的说法，在为了他和索拉的存命而下令让自己自害以后，卫宫切嗣还是下令让躲在暗处的同伙开枪击杀了他和索拉。索拉当场即亡。而肯尼斯却在一片弹雨之后仍然没有死去，最终还是一直正气凛然的骑士王阿尔托利雅实在看不下去地出手，一剑从脖颈处彻底断了他的呼吸。

而至于为什么他再次睁眼后，发现自己会站在奄奄一息的迪卢木多身边并且身体健康魔术回路无损，就又是另一个无解的话题了。

“这大概是你的诅咒生效了吧。”

肯尼斯带着些讽刺——或者该说，自嘲——的笑，轻描淡写地说。

“不仅没有让我真的死掉，反而还把我拽回了这里，让我不得不解救一个恨不得即刻就杀了我的男人——”

又是一声哼笑。

“……你的诅咒也是了不得的东西啊。”

“……、……”

过于带有冲击性的展开让他张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。

说到底，眼前的这个明明那样凄惨地死过一次的男人为什么此时能如此淡定地像讲故事一样说着自己那地狱一般的最后，也是一个不输于现在这样莫名其妙的状况的难解的谜。

他甚至不知道该怎么发问才好。

而男人的淡定却是从一而终。

“所以，要怎么做？”

他挑起一边眉毛来问自己。

“是要在这里杀了我吗？”

“……”

他抿了抿唇。

“……不。”

“哦——”

男人这时倒是听起来有些诧异了。

“这也是因为你那些无聊的‘骑士道’之类的东西吗？”

“……”

他因为男人这不论何时都不忘记的对自己的信念的冷嘲热讽而一下子愤懑，但很快又因为各种原因而打消了在这里和男人再起争执的念头，只是为了平复自己心情地长吐一口气，道：

“……虽然我是很想杀了你，但毕竟我现在能这样在这里还是拜你所赐。所以我不会恩将仇报。”

男人似乎感到了有些有趣地看着自己，等着自己接下来的话。

他于是继续道：

“……但是这不是说我原谅了你。当然也不是说我就关心你的死活。……只不过在现在这样我也并不清楚到底发生了什么的情况下，有你关于魔术的手腕和知识的话对我也会有所帮助。”

说到这里，停下来想了想，最终决定道：

“所以说，起码到走出这片山区到达城镇为止，虽然我也很不情愿，但是就带着你同行好了。”

虽然看在之前那段主从关系的份儿上还用着敬语，但是词句中明显已经没有了之前那样的尊敬。

……啊啊，这么一来这个男人又会开始恶毒的抱怨了吧。

心下有些烦躁，却又有些报复的快感的迪卢木多将唇瓣抿成一条直线，等着对方那些不知道对自己说过多少次的尖锐的话语。

只是。

“……这样就行。”

等来的，却只是男人轻巧的点头同意和转过身去的背影。

“那么既然这样决定了，我就先去休息一下，明天我们再上路。”

男人说着，和自己记忆中的那样将双手背在身后贵族一般地迈起了步子向不远处的树丛走去。然而那步伐却不知哪里看起来带着些疲惫的沉重。

“绝对不要过我这边来。那么就这样。”

然后扔下这句话便将自己的身形了隐在了一棵树后。

而他直到对方在自己视线之中消失，都因为各种意义上感到的违和感而没能再说出一句话来。


	2. Chapter 2

由于伤口没有褪去的疼痛和对情况难以把握而产生的精神上的烦躁，迪卢木多这一晚基本没有睡着。

——所以他是知道，这一晚上的肯尼斯一直在被噩梦侵扰这件事情的。

即使隔着一段距离和树木的遮挡，在寂静得只剩虫鸣的夜里，他也能够清楚地听到阴翳出传来的时强时弱的急促的呼吸声，有时甚至还带着近乎哭泣的呻吟。这让他甚至几度产生了要过去看看对方的情况的念头，但又很快在翻滚而来的惨痛记忆中将这个念头轻易地放弃了。

……说到底，说让自己“绝对不要过去”的可是这个男人自身。按照男人的脾性，如果自己擅自过去叫醒他的话，说不定不但不会被感谢，还会被劈头盖脸地骂一顿。如此想来，自己便更没有必要做出什么无谓的举动了。

于是这一晚，他就在满天的星光和肯尼斯的痛苦低吟中，辗转反侧地过去了。

“所以，接下来你准备如何。”

迪卢木多看着跟在自己身边和自己一起向山下走的肯尼斯，一时没有答话。

昨晚一直在与梦魔斗争的蓝袍男人脸色看起来并不能说好，本来就白于常人的脸上几乎没有了什么血色，而眼睛下方却有着明显到让人难以忽视的黑色阴影。然而，从今天早上起来，男人就一直表现得无比淡定，即使带着掩饰不住的疲惫感，但却一句怨言都没有说过，只是顺从——对，大概真的能说是顺从——地跟着自己到河边洗漱，又分食了一些自己找来的果实，然后又随着自己下山，表现得简直和之前自己所知道的那个傲气凌人颐指气使的肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊·阿其波卢德判若两人。

而唯一能让自己确定这个男人还是自己那个曾经的master的，大概就是肯尼斯走起路来的时候仍然像是贵族一般凛然背在身后的双手了。但即使是那双手，在早晨洗漱的时候他也看到，上面已经完全没有了令咒的痕迹。而这个曾经如此执着于令咒的男人，在看到自己干干净净的右手手背的时候，却没有表现出任何情绪上的波动，仿佛那里本来就该什么都没有一样。

……一切的一切，都充满了令他难以理解的违和感。

这个男人，虽然有着和记忆中一样的长相，但真的还是自己所知道的那个肯尼斯吗。

“……喂，睡傻了吗Lancer。我在问你接下来到底作何打算。”

……总觉得，直到刚才还在感到疑惑的自己就像个傻瓜一样。

这个男人，不管再怎么样，都还是那个对自己从来没有好气也从来不嘴下留情的肯尼斯——Lancer的曾经的Master。

“……总而言之，先下去之前我住过的地方看看情况吧。”

他公事性地回答，也并没有纠正对方那个“Lancer”的称呼。虽然重新回归肉身的自己已经不再是以枪兵职阶现身的英灵，但是想到如果不叫自己Lancer的话就要让男人直接叫自己的名字，他就没有了让对方改口的打算。

“你原来住过的地方吗……”

肯尼斯稍微想了一下，嘴角浮现出一种让人看了不是很舒服的笑。

“要去找那个公主吗，名字是——”

“……格拉尼亚公主。”

“嘛，什么名字都行。”

肯尼斯完全不在意地将自己郑重说出的名字掠了过去，用那双带着明显不能说是好意的碧蓝色的眼睛看着自己。

“你果然还是要和那个女人在一起吗。”

“……”

他叹了口气，忍住了自己想要对这个男人说请对公主持有最低限的尊重的冲动，重新目视前方不再去看男人脸上那让人窝火的表情，道：

“……我不知道。”

“不知道？”

肯尼斯听起来确实是在惊讶。

“你难道不喜欢那个女人吗。……难道你要说对那个女人你也是像对索拉那样，全部都归于诅咒的错？”

红发的前婚约者的名字。

完完全全的挑衅。

他一下子握紧了拳头，但最终还是松开了。

“……不是这样。”

总觉得如果在这里乘了对方的挑衅而气急败坏反而会让中了对方的招，所以一边调整着自己的情绪一边尽量平静地答道。

“我爱着公主。如果可以的话，我也想和她一直生活下去。”

“那么为什么犹豫。”

而对于大概没有给出预想的反应的自己，对方倒也没有继续用言语刺激自己，只是这样冷静地追问。

他摇了摇头。

“……我虽然毫无疑问地爱着公主，但是……正是因为我和公主的奔逃，芬恩才会——”

那个完全被之前的主君抛弃的结局。

他一下子咬住下唇，重新吸进一口气，才接着道：

“……而且，现在的我按理说应该是已死之身。这样的我连自己的安全都无法保障，如果再回去找公主，很有可能给她带来无尽的麻烦，所以——”

“……无聊。”

还没有说完的话尽数被这一个词干脆利落地切断。他觉得胸口瞬间堵了一下。

“……什么？”

他皱起眉头，这一次是真的难以忍住自己的愤慨地抬高声音说道。

“我可是真的在担心着公主才——！”

“所以说你无聊啊。”

而成功激起自己愤怒的男人只是仍然无比余裕地说。

“你果然不管什么时候，都是个总是想着那么多无聊的事情的男人。”

和自己记忆中的一样，总是在贬低自己的句子。

但此时，不知道是不是错觉，听起来却没有了如之前那样的尖锐。比起说是贬低，更像是老师对学生的指摘。

他使劲咬了一下后牙关。

“……那你说又该如何。”

干脆这样问起了肯尼斯的意见。

肯尼斯一声轻哼。

“你仔细想想看，Lancer。”

他说，真得就像是老师一样，淡淡地讲了起来。

“现在的你一没有要侍奉的主君，二不用顾虑什么乱七八糟的战争，尤其再加上你现在是‘已死之人’——你明白吗，Lancer，现在的你已经是不能更自由的自由之身了。”

“……自由……”

他反刍了一下这个词，发现直到刚才为止，这个词根本就从未出现在自己的脑海中过。

肯尼斯点了点头，继续道：

“对，自由。现在的你可是不管做什么都不会被人追责的状态——嘛，虽然说为了不被你之前的主君发现，一定程度上的隐姓埋名小心行事还是有必要的，但是除此之外，你已经可以顺着你的意做你想做的事情了。……所以。”

“……”

“所以，现在的你身上已经没有什么枷锁，有的只是在你面前的无限可能性。因此如果你想和那个什么公主在一起的话，那就在一起。带着她换一个地方隐居即可。只要能顺利行事的话，这一生都会无忧无虑地过下去吧。”

肯尼斯说着，停下了脚步。

他这才意识到，他们已经行到了山脚下，不时有人出没的村庄和自己以格拉尼亚公主的名字命名的那座城堡此时就在不远处。

故土的味道扑面而来。

肯尼斯的声音还在耳边继续。

“所以说，现在正是你可以完全追随自己的欲望的时候了。”

那个声音就这样对他说。

“不用管你那些什么无聊的骑士道和忠义，只追随着自己的欲望过自己想要的生活——你难道不想这样吗？Lancer。”

直戳到自己心底的问题。

他不得不承认，肯尼斯所描述的这种之前自己连考虑都没有考虑过的生活方式对于此时的自己——两度被自己想要效忠的主君忽略抛弃并且两度死于非命的自己来说，确实有着无比强大的吸引力。如果可以的话，他甚至想立刻把这样的蓝图转化为现实。

然而。

“……”

他将目光从那传来令人怀念的气息的村庄上收回，放在了身边的肯尼斯的脸上。

那张苍白的脸上此时仍然带着丝毫不能说是柔和的笑意。但那笑意却也不同于以往的嘲讽或蔑视，如果非要说的话，大概像是做出了正确决断的指挥官会露出的那种骄傲的笑，笑容里仿佛写明着“按我说的做就对了”这样的大字。

他觉得，自己愈发地糊涂起来了。

“……为什么。”

他在做出自己想要做什么的回答之前，先忍不住地这样问道。

“为什么你要对我说这样的话？……我如果真的过上那样的日子，对你又有什么好处？……说到底，你为什么要对你曾经打心眼里看不起的、甚至最后还杀害了的我做出这样的建议？你到底在想些什么？”

一连串的问题。

肯尼斯却只是哼笑着挑了一下眉。

“……也并没有什么特殊的理由。只是想说就这样说了，听不听的由你，我怎样都无所谓。”

“……”

他眯起眼睛。

“……那你呢？”

继续这样问。

“如果我真的如你所说的和公主隐居起来了，你又该如何？在这个世界的你不是我说话难听可以说是一无是处，而你唯一认识的我如果又走掉的话你又该如何生活下去？”

这话说完，却见肯尼斯在一瞬间露出了十分诧异的表情，但很快又恢复了那种微妙的笑容，道：

“……你把我当什么人了，Lancer。我可是阿其波卢德世家第九代的当主，这样的我又怎么可能找不到谋生的手段。你可别忘了，你这条小命可就是我捡回来的，这手段可比那些只能靠药草治病的庸医们有效多了。”

“……”

他张了张嘴，却发现自己并没有办法反驳，于是之后话锋稍转，换个角度说道：

“……但是你可是连在这里能用的货币都没有。就不怕在找到活计之前先饿死街头了？”

“嘛……这一点确实有些困扰。”

肯尼斯这样说，但语气却听不出来真的困扰。

“不过也不是没有解决的办法。”

说着，有些玩味地看向自己。

“——只要你成为我的第一个交易对象就可以了啊。”

他一愣。

“……什么？”

肯尼斯耸耸肩。

“不是什么复杂的话题。只不过，你想想，如果你想要这样去找你的公主的话，总得想办法避人耳目。但是这里又是你长居的地方，想要蒙混过关会很困难。——是这样吧？”

他点点头。

这让肯尼斯像是胜券在握一样地眯起了双眼。

“所以说，这里我会给你施加魔术，让别人即使看见你也不会留下印象。而与此相对的，你要帮我找一个寄宿之所并且先支付一部分房钱。这对于在本来的领地上一直过得无比富足的你来说并不是一个很差的交易吧？”

……确实如此。

他仔细想了想肯尼斯提出的交易条件，心想。

对于现在的自己来说，出一些钱安置肯尼斯并不是什么难事。相比之下，靠着肯尼斯的魔术而顺利地走掉却是一笔巨大的收益。这么一衡量，确实是对双方都有着好处的买卖，就答应下来似乎也没有什么不好。

于是张口：

“那么，就——”

“啊……不过。”

却在说出同意之前，又被对方的转折打断。

“……？”

他有些疑惑地看着对方，心下想着难道还有比刚才说的那样更好的选择。

但肯尼斯却收起了那有些自得的笑容，转而挂上了一丝苦笑，道：

“……你之前说了，是到出山区为止啊。”

“诶……？”

他花了一段时间才反映过来这句话是什么意思。

——起码到走出这片山区到达城镇为止，虽然我也很不情愿，但是就带着你同行好了——自己之前，确实是对肯尼斯说了这样的话。

……但是……

“现在我们走出山区了，你也兑现了你的承诺了。所以此时如果不想和我再做什么无谓的交易也无妨。”

他因为这句话中隐约透出的意味而感到一丝莫名的不适。

“……这是什么意思？”

而肯尼斯则一点面色都没有改地。

“——想复仇的话，现在就可以杀掉我了，的意思。”

就像说今天天气很不错一样轻巧自然地说出了这句话。

他因为这话而愣住，半天不知道该采取什么反应。

但肯尼斯却仍然镇定自若地解释道：

“确实，我的魔术对于你的奔逃会起到一定的作用吧。但是你们这个时代的什么禁制什么精灵什么诅咒已经远远超过了魔术的范围，我的魔术能起到多少作用并不好说，而且你的话总能想出什么方法顺利逃脱的吧。——所以。”

他一边说，一边转过身来正面朝向自己，毫不设防地将身上所有的弱点尽数暴露在自己的面前。

“……所以如果你想杀我的话，现在就可以动手了啊。”

长久的沉默。

“……我、”

他在过于长的怔忡之后终于努力找回了自己的声音。

“……我不会做那样的事情。”

他这样说。

肯尼斯的表情看不出来庆幸，也不看出来遗憾。只是好像事不关己地说了一句：

“……是么。”

便没有了下文。

他有些庆幸对方没有追问自己“为什么”。

……因为他自己都说不清楚，为什么明明那样怨恨过诅咒过的男人此时正这样毫无防备地站在自己面前，自己却无论如何产生不起杀了他报复的心情了。

——大概是因为眼前的这个男人虽然还是那个肯尼斯，但却用令咒命令自己自害的那个男人有着近乎天上地下的不同，所以即使杀掉他也不会产生什么报复的快感吧。

他自己对自己这么解释。

“……我不会做那样的事情。”

于是又一次重复了一下自己的主张，道：

“所以请对我施加你的魔术。然后我先带你去找住的地方。”

而肯尼斯也没有再多说什么，只是点了点头，伸手对自己念动了一些咒语，然后便不再说话地跟着自己走进了自己曾经住了多年的村庄。

……反正自己走了以后，和这个男人的纠葛这也就是最后了。

他对自己这样说，刻意忽视了在心里的某个角落发出微弱声音的某种放不下的疑虑。


	3. Chapter 3

迪卢木多几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“……这、是……”

他站在自己城堡的大门口，因为眼前的景象甚至都快要忘记如何呼吸。

血。

鲜血。

尚且还留着余温的鲜血铺天盖地，摊满了城堡的地面和墙壁。

而在这一片将视界染红的血泊之中，无数的使用人的尸体横陈着，无一例外带着不能瞑目的狰狞表情。

他倒吸一口冷气。

腥臭的味道瞬间充斥了鼻腔。

在这味道的刺激下，他终于得以找回思考的能力。

“……公主……！”

然后大叫一声，踏着仍然未干的黏稠血迹冲向大厅之中。

公主的尸体是在大厅最深处的台阶上被找到的。

她和其他所有使用人一样，在迪卢木多发现的时候早已经没有了呼吸和温度，只是那样横躺于楼梯之上，双眼徒然地睁着却再也映不出自己身影。

“……、……”

迪卢木多甚至连声音都发不出来，只有全身难以抑制地颤抖着在公主的身体身边跪下，想要伸手去帮公主阖上双眼，却发现自己连伸出手臂的力气都挤不出来。

“……啊、……”

他大张着嘴急促的呼吸，却无论如何也无法缓解自己此时如同缺氧一样的头晕目眩。一片空白的脑子里面只剩下了不断旋转的“为什么”这一个单字，横冲直撞得让他的头都快要炸裂开来。

而就在此时，他注意到了公主的右手。

——被切断的右手。

脑中一阵既视感噼噼啪啪地回闪。

失去右手的红发女人最后如同断了线的人偶一样躺在蓝袍男人怀中的画面。

他浑身上下一个痉挛一般的寒颤。

……难道说。

他一下子咬紧了牙关。

肯尼斯莫名热心地劝他和公主私奔的话语一句一句无比清晰地浮现在自己的脑子里。

……难道说，那个男人——！！！

身体中好像有什么东西就在这一瞬间被烧断了。

他甚至不知道自己是如何回到安置肯尼斯的店家的。

在不管不顾撞开肯尼斯房间的门的那一刻，迪卢木多的脑中是过了无数种可能的情况的——满身是血的男人对自己阴冷的嘲笑；一切如常的男人装作什么都不知道的问自己发生了什么；或则复仇完毕的男人早已神不知鬼不觉地离开空留一屋对自己的冷清嘲笑——如果是那个连用令咒下令让自己的从者自害这样的事情都做得出来的男人的话，这其中的哪一种情况似乎都是有可能的。

然而。

“……诶……？”

出现在他眼前的，却是他打死都不曾设想过的情景。

蓝袍的男人倒在房间的中间，面色苍白但脸颊却不自然得红，呼吸浅而急促。

“……诶、诶？……”

他怔怔地站在门口，一时间甚至都忘了自己是为何回来的。

……什么啊，这是……

他就这样一直死死地瞪着眼前的连自己破门而入的动静都没能吵醒的男人，连自己接下来该作何反应都没有了主意——直到旅店的老板循声找上楼来。

“……啊啊，这是怎么回事？！”

发现被撞坏的房间门和昏死在房间里的肯尼斯的老板一声惊呼，慌张地跑进屋来在肯尼斯身边蹲下，不停地晃着他的肩膀喊着“客人，醒醒！”

然而肯尼斯却一直没有任何反应。

老板因此愈发慌了手脚，也没顾得上将肯尼斯运到床上便口中念着“医生、医生”地跌跌撞撞地又一次冲了出去。

而在这期间，他连看都没有看一直站在门边的迪卢木多一眼。

……这么说起来，肯尼斯施加给自己的魔术似乎还在起着作用。

迪卢木多下意识地低头看了看自己明明无比现实地存在却无人能看见的身体，又看了看仍然痛苦地倒在地上的肯尼斯，觉得自己就像是被扔进了一片迷雾之中一样搞不清楚任何状况。

“……肯尼斯、殿。”

像是在迷雾之中探路一般地换了一声他曾经的master的名字。

但得到的回应只有似乎比适才还要更加急促的呼吸声。

“……”

刚才那股似乎要将自己燃烧殆尽的怒气此时大约一半化成了堵在他胸口的一团吐不出咽不下的犹疑。他将嘴唇抿成一条直线，在那怒火带来的杀意和犹疑带来的善意长时间的交战之后，还是选择站在了善意那一边。

肯尼斯的身体不可置信得轻。

明明只比自己矮了一点点的男人，为什么会这样轻。

迪卢木多心下如是念着将肯尼斯抱到了床上，却又在下一秒嘲笑起自己到底在做什么无谓的担心。

……说到底，自己到底是为了什么才在这里帮助这个很有可能是杀了自己的公主的凶手的人呢。

“……、……”

想到这里，自己的城堡里发生的惨状又一次浮现在自己眼前。公主死得支离的样子让他再度感到了一阵眩晕。

正在帮肯尼斯盖上被子的手上动作就这样停在了半空。

肯尼斯仍然没有任何醒来的迹象。

……干脆就在这里……

愤怒和憎恶糅合而成的杀意又一次如藤蔓一样爬上他的身体，他的手指抓紧了被子的边沿

……城堡里面发生的事情，十有八九是这个男人做的。

……不，但是他真的有可能赶在自己之前去城堡里面做出那样的事情吗？

……他可是魔术师。用那些自己并搞不清楚的术法又怎么没有可能。

……但是他现在的身体状况……

……又怎么不可能是因为做出了那样的事情所以才倒下的呢？

……但是……

“……啊啊！医生！这边！”

房门外响起了由远及近的说话声和脚步声。约莫是刚才慌张跑出去的店主找了医生回来。

他轻啧了一声，胡乱将被子扔到了肯尼斯的身上，然后退到了房间的角落。

店主带着医生一路小跑地冲进房间，却在看到躺在床上的肯尼斯的时候愣了一下。不过显然，他也没有余裕去在意这些细节，只是说着“我听到破门的声音上来一看这位客人就已经晕倒在这里了”这样解释的话将医生带到了床边。

“……是严重的发热。原因可能是因为受寒和过度疲劳。没有什么大碍，但是需要吃药静养。”

医生在看诊之后做出了这样的诊断，然后潦草地写下一个方子交给店主。

“你刚才说了他没有同来的同伴啊。那么就只能麻烦你去取这些药了。啊还有，病人出了很多汗，可以的话最好帮他把衣服换一下。”

例行公事地交代完，医生便收拾起东西走掉了。店主虽然面露难色，但也没有其它办法地拿着药方嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地跟了出去。很快，门外就传来店主找人去买药又找人来修门的指示的声音。

“……”

迪卢木多一声不响地站在角落，看着昏睡在床上的肯尼斯皱紧了眉。

受寒。过度疲劳。

他回想着医生的话。

受寒的话还可以理解，毕竟昨天一天晚上都是在连火都没有生的情况下在山里露宿的。但是过度疲劳又是怎么回事。因为今天行走过的山路吗。但那并不是什么大不了的距离，即使是这个看起来就基本没有走过长路的贵族的男人也不至于就这样倒下。

……那么，果然还是因为……

他面露杀气地眯起了眼睛。

……这个男人，果然还是应该就在这里——

“……唔……”

从脚底升腾起来的恶意被从床上传来的一声低哑的呻吟压了下去。

他这才注意到自己已经握紧了双手向床边迈出了脚步。

“……唔、……啊……”

肯尼斯的呻吟愈发清晰而浸满苦痛的味道。他就这样定在了原地，没有再采取进一步的动作。

肯尼斯明显是在被噩梦侵扰着。

他的眉心拧成解不开的结，干涸的双唇微张着，口中徒劳地发出急促得甚至不能称为喘息的喘息。即使隔着一段距离，迪卢木多也能明显地感到肯尼斯掩在被子下面的身体在剧烈地颤抖着。

……难道自己要就这样杀死这个毫无还手之力、甚至连清醒的意识都没有的男人吗。

他刚刚放松一下的拳头又因为与刚才不同的情绪而再一次握紧。

……但是，这个男人可是先杀了自己，又杀了公主的甚至自己的城堡中的所有人的——

“……呜……”

突如其来的、与刚才的呻吟不同的呜咽声。

他瞪大双眼看向床上的肯尼斯。

一滴眼泪从男人的眼角流下，又快速地消失在了鬓间，在那早已散乱的金色发丝间留下了一点刺眼的晶莹。

……这是他第一次，看到男人的眼泪。

之前的男人即使失败，即使痛苦，即使面对着死亡的威胁，也从未在自己的面前哭泣过。他总是那样高傲又不屑地仰着自己的头颅，未曾将自己的任何举动放到过眼中哪怕一时一刻。甚至在最后那一刻，他的眼里也只有他怀中的未婚妻，死水一样的眼里没有映出一点自己发下毒咒的身影。

所以自己也就从未想到过，男人的身上还能存在有这样如此“接近于人类”的一面。

……原来，他也还是会露出这样的表情的吗。

迪卢木多呆愣地看着又一次坠入深沉的梦魇恢复沉寂的肯尼斯，心底突然泛上一些不知道该如何形容的情感。

……这个从未在自己面前放下过矜持的男人，此时又是在梦中因为什么而流泪的呢。他的心底，到底都有着一些什么样的想法和感情呢。

“……”

在一连串闪过脑海的问题过后，迪卢木多突然发现，自己原来从未了解过眼前的这个男人——这个自己一直说着想要效忠的、曾经的主人。

“……啧、……”

一阵不可控制的烦躁和无力瞬间袭击了他，让适才几乎要漫溢而出的杀意都悄然退居了二线。店主招呼着别人说要修理房门的声音伴随着脚步声由远及近，他在那些人们走进房间之前便快步地离开了。

虽说离开了肯尼斯所住的旅店，但是胸中的烦躁却得不到平静。脑中仍然处在一片混乱的迪卢木多站在街边愣了一会儿，然后决定再回自己的城堡一趟。

最起码，要先将公主安葬。至于男人的处置，反正现在的自己若是想要杀他简直易如反掌，待处理完公主的后事也完全来得及。

这么想着，他便又一次向自己的城堡走去。

然而这一路，他却感到了一些微妙的违和——明明已经过去了大半天，但街上的人们却似乎完全没有发现那幢一直热闹的城堡里面发生了那样的惨事，都只是谈笑着家长里短的事情从他的身边经过。

……很奇怪。

他想。

再怎么样，在天色已经向晚的现在，那偌大的城堡里面若是连灯火都没有一盏的话肯定会引起人们的注意。但是显然，完全没有人注意到这一点。大家只是什么都没有发生过一样地无比正常地准备回家生火造饭。

……怎么回事。

他心下疑惑愈发强烈，脚步也随着加快起来。穿过层层人群一路小跑地重新回到自己的城堡，却在大门外确认到城堡的样子的时候完全愣住。

城堡之中灯火通明。

此时他心中的疑惑依然膨胀到几乎要让自己感到恐惧的地步。但他还是咽了咽口水，尽量镇定地打开了城堡的大门。

什么都没有。

他整个人像变作了一尊石像一样地做不出任何动作。

大厅之中，空空如也。没有血，没有尸体，更没有断了右臂的格拉尼亚公主。有的只是光亮到刺伤眼底的满堂空虚的灯光。

……这、到底……

他觉得他又一次地感到今天他不知道第几次感到的彻彻底底的不知所措。

……难道说，这也是那个男人用魔术处理的吗。

他心底尚存的一丝静与理智让他这样问着自己。但却已然没有任何办法得出任何能说服自己的答案。

……说到底，那样发着高烧连清醒的神智都没有了的男人又如何避过那之后就一直在他的房间里面的自己耳目将那样惨烈的现场收拾得如此干净的呢。

利用自己刚刚离开的这一段时间么。但这段时间里老板应该还在带着帮手修理房门。而且不管怎样，按照他现在的身体状况，要一边遮断气息一边远距离操控着收拾残局怎么想都不可能。

……那么，根本不是男人做的么。那这样的话公主那被切掉的右手又如何解释。

……

…………

………………

他就在原地这样兜兜转转地思考了很久却也没有得出任何结果，于是没有办法只能暂且打道回府，暗自期冀着那个正卧床不起的男人能给自己一个解释。

然而，当他又一次地回到肯尼斯的房间的时候，肯尼斯仍然没有恢复意识。

此时的天已经黑了。歪歪扭扭装回了房门的房间里面一片昏暗的寂静。他为了不引起老板不必要的注意而没有点灯所以看不清楚肯尼斯的脸，只是将肯尼斯仍然不是很规律的呼吸听得真切。

放轻脚步走到床边，看到床头的小桌上放着一碗早已凉了的汤药，完全没有喝过的痕迹。而肯尼斯本人还穿着他那身看起来就十分局促的蓝色长袍，袍子上因为出汗而皱起来的部分即使在昏暗中也看得出来。

……说起来，下午医生来的时候，似乎是说到最好换一下衣服的。不过看来大概老板和这里的伙计都没有帮这个在这个时代看来是奇装异服的男人更衣的打算。

“……”

他站在床边，皱着眉头盯着明显睡得并不安稳的男人，隐约想起这个男人似乎一直有着轻微的洁癖，从而感到了一些纠结。

不过最终，他还是一声叹息，俯下了腰，伸手解开了男人胸前的扣子。

蓝色外袍之下，是早已被汗彻底浸湿的白色衬衫和长裤。犹豫了一下之后继续了手上的动作，最终让肯尼斯的皮肤直接曝露在了空气之中。

瘦削的躯干。白到不健康的皮肤。还有此时从这具身体上传来的高到不正常的温度。

他眯了眯眼睛，尽量不惊动肯尼斯地撑起他的后背，想要将他的衣服彻底脱下来。

却在他的后背离开床铺的那一刻看到了爬满他背部的蓝色的暗暗闪着光的纹路。

他先是吓了一跳，不过很快便反应过来了那是什么。

……魔术刻印、吗。

他回想着这个肯尼斯曾经告诉过自己的词汇，意识到自己终于亲眼见到了这个代表了阿其波卢德九代魔术世家的东西的真容。

纵横交错的蓝色纹路爬在男人过于瘦弱的后背上。虽然有着优美的线条，但和那苍白的皮肤放在一起只能像是攀附于树干之上吸食着树干的养分的诅咒的藤蔓。

……这个男人，就是一直背负着这样的东西并且引以为傲的吗。

他的指尖不由自主地轻轻触碰上了那蓝色的纹路。

怀中的肯尼斯发出一声几乎微不可闻的轻哼，就像是在警告自己不要继续触碰。

“……”

……即使在这样的状况下也在保护这如同诅咒一般的刻印吗。

他感到有些不可思议地想。

……这样的东西到底哪里有着值得如此珍视和骄傲价值呢。

如是想着，又是一声叹息，然后将视线从那泛着蓝色的纹路上移开，继续脱下肯尼斯除了底裤之外的所有衣服堆到床的角落，然后再将被子重新改到肯尼斯的身上。

从肯尼斯的表情来看，大概感觉是比刚才要好些了。

他不禁松下了一口气，但很快又因为松了一口气的自己而感到了疑惑和焦躁。

……所有的一切都过于异常了。

他突然感到无比疲惫地在床边坐下，将脑袋向后一仰靠上了床沿。

自己故土的旅店的天井。

毫无醒来迹象的自己曾经的master的深深浅浅的呼吸。

深刻留在了自己眼底的自己宅邸里面突然出现又突然消失的惨状。

还有明明有着绝好的机会亲手杀死自己曾经无比怨恨的男人却迟迟没有下定决心动手的自由。

……所有的一切都早已超过了自己可以解释甚至理解的范围。

他阖上了沉重的眼皮，却感觉不到丝毫睡意。

……自己接下来，到底该如何是好呢……


	4. Chapter 4

半梦半醒的朦胧之中，迪卢木多被从脑后靠着的床垫上传来的吱呀动静彻底拽回了现实。

逐渐清晰起来的视界里氤氲着凌晨清冷的微光。

他扭了扭僵硬的脖子，慢慢回过头。

床上，身上松垮着挂着白衬衫的肯尼斯正半坐着盯着自己。

他总是拢在脑后的头发因为前一天的奔波和一晚上的卧床而尽数散了下来遮住了他的两鬓，这让他看起来一下子年轻了好几岁，甚至看起来都像是另外一个人。然而他的眉心却仍然是自己不能更熟悉的紧皱，只不过此时其表达的疑惑远远大于之前自己看惯了的鄙夷厌恶。

“……怎么了你。为什么在这里。和公主的私奔不顺利吗。”

肯尼斯声音还有着病中特有的嘶哑，但张口这第一句却让他无论如何都无法产生对病人的关照之情。

“……”

他慢慢地从地板上站起身来，活动着筋骨立在床边一个稍微伸手就能掐住对方脖颈的位置，居高临下地看着肯尼斯，冷声道：

“……‘那个’不是你做的吗。”

肯尼斯眉心蹙得更紧了。

“……‘那个’？什么？”

他眯起眼睛。

“……你真的不知道吗。发生在我的城堡里面的事情。”

“……所以说是什么？”

肯尼斯甚至不明所以地歪起了头。这样的举动配合着他额前轻轻晃动的金色发丝让他整个人看起来脆弱又无辜。

迪卢木多开始认真地考虑自己之前的推断是不是错的了。

“……我的城堡——”

他开始像是情况说明一样地对肯尼斯解释了起来。

“我在离开这里之后第一次回到城堡，却发现里面所有人都被人残忍地杀害了，包括公主。……而且公主的死状，是右边的手臂被割了下来——就像、索拉殿最后那样。”

他注意到在说到索拉的名字的时候，肯尼斯的表情有了一瞬间的动摇，但很快又恢复了原状——或者该说，变得更加困惑了。

他又观察了一会儿肯尼斯，见他确实没有了其它更多的反应，才又继续道：

“……但是后来，我在一段时间之后又回去了一次，却发现城堡里面变得空空如也，什么痕迹都没有留下，好像之前那样全族被人赶尽杀绝的惨象是我的幻觉一样。……而且最奇怪的是，那个宅子里面明明发生了那么大的变故，但这里的人们却好像什么都不知道。就如同，只有那个宅子的存在是被隔绝在了人们的认知范围之外一样——”

他说着，连自己都觉得有点迷惑了起来，甚至不能肯定自己看到的到底都是不是真实，又或哪个才是真实。而至于公主到底是生是死此时又身在何处，自己也没有了任何概念。

而眼前的男人此时脸上的表情也明显诉说着他也和自己是一样的状态。

“……”

肯尼斯在听了自己的话之后便低下头拧着眉毛沉吟了许久，最终却是有些无力地吐出一口气，道：

“……你说的这个事情，我不知道。但是，你会怀疑我也是理所当然。毕竟你所说的什么断掉手臂的死法什么好像结界魔术一样的现象都确实像是我会干出来的事情啊。”

他这样说着，虚弱地将身子向后一仰靠在了床头的木板上，同时闭上了双眼，淡定地继续道：

“但是不巧，我又没有能证明我与这件事情无关的证据。所能说的最多也就是‘我没有做’这一句话了。所以说现在能判断的就是你了。你如果认定那就是我干的，我也没有别的什么好说。你愿意怎么做就怎么做吧。”

言下之意便是要杀要剐悉听尊便。

“……”

他看着面前虚弱又不设任何防备的男人，觉得自己心中也是一片混乱。

于是只得在做出判断之前，从自己想知道的问题开始问起。

“……医生说你的发热是过度劳累。为什么？你在我不知道的时候都做了什么？”

肯尼斯因为他的问题而有些讶异地睁开了双眼，表情似乎是在问着“你帮我请了医生吗”这样的话。

他摇摇头。

“……不是我。是这里的老板发现你倒下了，帮你请的医生。还给你开了药，喏。”

说着挑了挑下巴，示意了仍然放在床头的那晚早就冷掉的汤药。

肯尼斯似乎这才第一次注意到那碗药，眨了眨眼睛之后突然哼笑了起来。

“……这里的人也真是好事啊。”

他说。是讽刺的句子，但语调听起来更多的像是无奈。

“这样的东西没有用。我这次的问题是因为魔力的过度损耗。喝这样的汤药也于事无补。更何况你们这个时代的药水我实在不敢想象能有什么像样的作用。”

“……”

不打算去跟肯尼斯在药的效用上做无用争论的迪卢木多挑了挑眉，敏锐地问道：

“……魔力的过度损耗，是用来做什么了？”

肯尼斯皮笑肉不笑地勾了勾唇角。

“……你以为你那个什么魔猪的伤是那么好治的吗？”

他一愣。

“……难道说……”

肯尼斯瞥了他一眼。

“不管怎么说，那也是和诅咒这一类麻烦的东西有关的伤，而且本身就已经深到伤到了你的内脏。那个时候你的状态可不是随随便便说救就能救得过来的。我虽然说习得过治愈魔术，但是从来没有真的治过伤成那样重的人。所以消耗得严重了一些。只是这样而已。……信不信就是你的事了。”

说完，又一次闭上眼，不知道是在闭目养神，还是在等着自己去了结他的生命。

迪卢木多看着他，看着他暴露在自己眼前的苍白又脆弱的脖颈，一时说不出来一句话。

……如果说，他说的是真的的话。

他在心中整理着男人的话，想。

……如果说，他说的一切真的都是真的的话，那么虽然不是自己逼迫，但是他现在这样狼狈的状态都是因为自己——一个他也无比清楚是恨着他甚至想要杀了他的男人。然而，如果不是因为各种偶然而走到今天这个地步，他根本就没有打算告诉自己这件事情。并且，不仅如此，他还放弃对自己的怀疑做出解释，只是将所有裁决权都交到自己手上——这对男人来说，就相当于把性命交到自己手上一样了。

——这个曾经即使坐在轮椅上还将再次获得的令咒展现在自己面前耀武扬威的男人，现在却对自己的生命根本是在采取置之不管的态度。

……这到底是为什么。

“……你、”

他张口，却又很快阖上。在过了一会儿之后才再次发声，问道：

“……你是想被我杀死吗。”

“不想。”

男人回答得迅速。

“但是被你杀死倒也无所谓。”

并且毫无犹豫。

他突然意识到这好像是这两天来重复了第二次的对话。

但是这一次，自己除了不解以外，却又感到了另外的一些什么说不大清楚的情绪，隐隐约约翻腾在心底，搅得他心绪不宁。

“……”

唇瓣几度开合，却最终没有形成任何有效的声音。

倒是肯尼斯在自己长久的无言中再度睁开了眼，瞄着自己道：

“……怎么。不动手么。”

他指尖颤了颤，没有答话。

“……也罢。”

肯尼斯一声叹息，转头看了看床头那晚刚才他还在嗤笑没有任何用处的药水，似乎是犹豫了一下，然后却还是伸手端起了碗，拿到嘴边喝了一口。不知是凉意还是苦味让他眉间的褶皱更加深刻了一点，但是他还是又接着喝了几口才把碗放了回去。

“……”

迪卢木多有些发愣地看着这一幕。

“……不是说没有用处吗。”

肯尼斯冷哼一声。

“虽然说没有药用，但好歹也是液体。”

说着挑衅似地扬起唇线，看向自己。

“难道我还能指望你去帮我找水喝吗？”

“……”

他不知道为何，在一瞬间因为这句话而感到了羞愧和自责。

……自己到底在想什么。——自己到底又该想些什么。

所有一切不仅没有随着男人的醒来而变得清晰，反而变得更加不明了起来了。

“……说起来。”

肯尼斯突然又像是在思虑什么地发话。

“刚才你是说了，你的那个什么公主像是索拉一样的死法，还有你那个城堡好像像是幻象又像是结界一样的现象，是这样吧。”

“……啊、啊啊。”

没有想到对方会突然说回这个话题，他下意识地做出了有些迟钝的反应。

对方立刻送给他了一个老师看不成器的学生一样的眼神。

“Lancer，我不知道你到底有没有信我的话——本来你信不信我对我来说都没有什么所谓。不过既然你没有选择在这里杀掉我，就肯定是有你的考虑。”

顿了顿。

“——你是想知道城堡里面到底发生了什么吧？更进一步地，你的到底死没死，如果没死的话去了哪里死了的话尸体在哪里，你都想要知道的吧？”

“……”

他有些跟不上节奏地眨了眨眼睛。

“……是、是这样的……但是……”

“那个在我听来，确实像是魔术做出来的事情。但是到底是什么样的魔术，又是什么人做的，如果不做进一步的调查我也说不清楚。”

肯尼斯完全没有顾上他的迟疑地兀自说道。

“所以如果你留着我的性命是想要获得这件事情的真相的话，我倒也不是不可以在病好了之后帮你调查——前提是你确实相信那不是我做的。……而与此相对的。”

他说着，慢慢又滑进被子里，在被子下面有些不自然地动了几下，然后将那件刚才一直挂在他身上的白衬衫扔了出来，堆在了还放在床角的外袍和长裤上。

“……如果你能帮我想办法把那些洗了会很有帮助。”

说完就背冲着自己侧躺了过去，不再说话了。

“……”

他愣在那里，盯着将被子扯到遮住半张脸的肯尼斯看了半天，不大确定自己看到的对方耳朵尖上的红色是不是自己的错觉。

不过，最终他还是抱起肯尼斯的那堆沾满了泥土和汗渍衣服扔进放在房间角落的一个木桶里面，抱着木桶走出了房间。


	5. Chapter 5

由于身体仍然虚弱，肯尼斯又在旅店里面休息了两天。迪卢木多在这期间便半是顺其自然半是出于一种莫名的愧疚地担当起了照顾肯尼斯的角色。而就在他照顾肯尼斯的过程中，也慢慢发现了几件事情。

一是他发现自己好像不需要再让肯尼斯给自己施加隐蔽气息的魔术了。这不是说他是隐形的别人看不见，而是他意识到这里的人不知为何都并不认识自己。发现这件事情的契机是有一次他帮肯尼斯打热水的时候忘记施加魔术而被老板撞了正着，慌忙之下还没有想好如何解释自己为何会在这里就被老板热心地拉住说太好了如果你是那个奇怪的金发客人的朋友的话请务必好好照顾他云云，完全没有被认出是那城堡的主人。那之后他又试着不加魔法地到村子里面闲逛买东西，由此确定了没有人认识自己的事实。虽然自己觉得非常不可思议，但是在肯尼斯“连你之前所说的公主的死的景象都造的出来的魔法对这里的人施加一点暗示自然不在话下”的解释之下，他也就没有再多去纠结这件事了。而且，在不需要天天小心翼翼地遮掩自己的存在之后，行事反而变得方便了许多，这也是自己喜闻乐见的。

二是他发觉，在适应这个时代的生活这方面，肯尼斯的能力真的不算高——或者该说，低得可怕。他觉得自己永远不会忘记自己将一个巨大的木桶推到房间中间告诉他如果想要洗澡的话只能用这个的时候对方脸上露出的震惊与嫌恶交织的表情。虽然之后他还是心不甘情不愿地用了那个木桶洗澡，但在结束之后又因为没有一种叫做“香波”的东西以及没有使用人帮自己准备清洁的换洗衣服等等等等这些即使说了也不会可能有任何改善的问题而延延抱怨了许久。

而当然，洗澡也不过是所有那些生活上的问题中的事例之一而已。

所以，几乎是理所当然地，打理肯尼斯日常生活的责任就不偏不倚地落在了迪卢木多身上。而每当他穿梭在市场之中帮肯尼斯买新的日用或者寻找符合肯尼斯口味的吃的又或者帮肯尼斯清洗衣物的时候，他都会回想起就在几天前这个男人曾经对自己说即使自己和公主远走高飞他也能活得好好的这一类发言。当时的自己竟然就这样信了他这样的话，并且真的就在他到达旅馆之后直接出发回自己的城堡了。现在回头仔细想一想，肯尼斯在现代的时候便是一个两手不沾家务事的贵族，即使在那样的环境里面让他一个人生活说不定都很是困难。而回到了自己这个和遥远的未来相比几乎可以说是什么都没有的时代，没有由圣杯授予预备知识的肯尼斯怎么想都不可能能够顺利生活下去的。

更何况，在对自己说出让自己带着公主走这样的话的时候，肯尼斯本身的体力应该已经开始在透支了。

……那个男人到底，在想什么呢。

迪卢木多在这几天中不知道问了多少遍自己这个问题。

总觉得乍一听，肯尼斯会采取那样的行动就好像是十分有献身精神地希望自己得到幸福一样。但迪卢木多从心底里清楚这是完全不可能的。先不说自己曾经和肯尼斯、以及那位红发的未婚妻之间发生了什么，单说肯尼斯这个人本身就不是能为了别人的利益而牺牲自己的类型——至于索拉那大约是例外，而自己很显然不论从哪个方面来说都没有构成“例外”的资格。

所以说，肯尼斯一定不是因为为自己好而让自己私奔的。

……那么到底是为什么呢。

他自身明明应该清楚得很，如果身为向导的自己一走了之的话，他会面临多少困难。然而他却丝毫没有将这件事情当做一回事。

——就好像，自己会变成什么样，都无所谓一样。

而这，就是迪卢木多在这几天中发现的第三点。

——现在的肯尼斯就好像一个被掏空的存在，甚至对自己的生命都没有了该有的执着。

他虽然仍然有着就如同眉间的褶皱一样抹不去的坏脾气，但也只是停留在了抱怨的程度，对于自己提供给他的吃穿用度终究从未真的拒绝过。

而有一次，在自己给他端来怎么看都不算美味的粗糙的饭菜，他虽然仍然皱着眉头但还是默默吃下去了的时候，自己心血来潮地突然问了一句：

“你就不怕我在你的饭里面下毒吗？”

但面对自己明显没有善意的问题，肯尼斯只是抬头瞟了自己一眼，又低头继续吃了起来，一边吃一边回问了一句：

“你下毒了吗？”

那语气过于淡然，淡然到即使自己也在一瞬间明白就算自己明确对他说这饭里有毒，他也会就这样毫无犹豫地吃下去。

所以那一次，自己自然没有继续这个话题。然而肯尼斯这样的态度，却让自己无论如何不能安心。

……之前那个一直趾高气昂颐指气使的master和现在的这个空壳一样的男人竟是同一个人。

这过于强烈的对比反差让他禁不住地疑惑，疑惑这个男人内心到底在想些什么。

然而却发现，自己找不到任何答案。

——自己对男人，竟是这样的一无所知。

发现了这一点的他，觉得自己好像被人当头锤了一下一样。

……虽说自己之前一直在埋怨只把servant当做道具的男人不肯直视自己的人格，但是这样仔细一回想的话，对于肯尼斯这个master，自己又何尝不是如此呢。

回想起来，自己只是为了贯彻自己的忠诚和骑士道，而连试图了解的努力都没有做便将肯尼斯视作了主君——或者其实该说，为了能让自己再度做一次称职的骑士的平台。细细一想，在那一段又短暂又漫长的时间当中，自己连抬起头好好打量肯尼斯的经验都不曾有过。

……大概，即使将自己召唤出来的不是肯尼斯，自己也会别无二致地献上自己的忠诚吧。

这么想来，虽然肯尼斯只把自己当成道具的行径不可原谅，但自己——从未试图了解过自己奉为主君的肯尼斯的自己——又有什么资格责怪他呢。

……所以说，从未真正被信任过这件事，大概，也不能完全说是肯尼斯的错。

一个连看都不看向自己的从者的话，如果是自己也很难真的信任吧。

如此推想，大概按照自己之前的做法，即使没有索拉的存在，肯尼斯和自己之间也会出现难以弥补的裂痕。互相都没有真正看向对方本身的关系，从根源上就注定要破灭了。

……那么。

想到这里，他突然觉得被什么击中一般。

那么，如果自己做出改变，去试着了解肯尼斯呢？如果这样的话，他会信任自己吗？

……总觉得，只是这样一想，便感到了些许抑制不住的悸动。

所以。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

便直接这样，将对方的名字唤了出口。

而被叫到的正坐在桌前读书的肯尼斯只是从手上的书——那是自己从自家的藏书中找来的有关魔术传说一类的书籍——上稍微抬起眼瞥了自己一眼，然后很快又再次将视线落回了书页上。

“……干什么，煞有介事的。让人难受。”

仍然是毫不留情的口舌。

他没有接话，只是这样默默地打量了对方一会儿。

对方随意散下来贴在额前鬓边的金色发丝跳跃着窗外的阳光。

他眯了眯眼。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

又唤了一声。

对方有些不耐地再度从书上抬起眼。

“……什么？”

他张口：

“……为什么，之前总要把头发拢到后面呢？”

肯尼斯碧蓝的眼睛稍微睁大了一些，看起来是完全不能理解自己为何突然问出来这种问题。这是当然的。且不说之前的自己从未试图问过这一类有关他个人的问题，只说现在自己这样一边帮肯尼斯叠着衣服一边问出毫不相干的话的样子估计就显得很是滑稽。

但是他没有在意这些，只是一直定定地看着对方，等着对方的答案。

而对方则在犹豫了一会儿之后叹了口气，道：

“……并没有什么特别的理由。只不过是想让自己看起来不要那么年轻罢了。”

“……不要那么年轻？”

他有些愣怔地重复了一遍这句话，不解地眨了眨眼。

“为什么？”

“当然是为了不让人看低啊，白痴。”

肯尼斯白了他一眼，但还是继续解释道：

“像我这样的年纪就做了阿其波卢德家的当主，而且还在时钟塔任了教授一职。不管是家族里面那些老头子还是学校里面那些乌鸦嘴自然都不会服气，总是想尽方法地过来找茬。……哼，能力上我不管他们怎么找茬自然都不会处于下风，但是年龄这一点却毫无办法。所以至少把头发梳上去，让自己看起来更加年长一些，也好少一些无谓的麻烦。——明白了吗？空有一身肌肉的笨蛋。”

最后几乎是习惯性地又骂了自己一遍。

但他却没有心思去在意了。

“……总觉得，是非常严酷的环境呢。”

他只是回想着肯尼斯的话，稍微想象了一下就觉得浑身不舒服。毕竟，自己作为武人，一直在骑士团中生活，和战友们之间都有着非常深厚的信任与情谊，对于肯尼斯所说的这种人情冷漠可以说是从无认知。

然而肯尼斯却只是冷笑一声，道：

“……严酷什么的真是无聊。对我来说这点儿事情是理所当然的。阿其波卢德家族的魔术刻印的价值像你一介匹夫又如何会懂。我身边的所有人都对它又敬又怕，同时又虎视眈眈。但是我本身的能力又让他们不敢轻易从正面出手，所以才更加要时刻提防着不能在阴沟里面翻船。……明明只是一群无能鼠辈，真是只有妄想和欲望天资过人啊。”

肯尼斯说着，表情中厌恶和鄙夷显露无遗。然而，那眉眼间似乎又哪里带着些疲惫。迪卢木多不大确定那是不是只是自己的错觉。

“……所以说，你就一直在这样互相猜忌互相算计的环境中生活的吗？……你的双亲呢？”

“那个除了把我当做刻印的下一任优秀载体之外没有别的想法。而我也没有在他们身上要求更多。作为魔术师的双亲来说这样已经很好了，起码他们没有忌惮我的能力而做出什么过分的事情来啊。”

平直的语气，一点都不像在说自己的至亲。

迪卢木多哽了哽。

“……那可以信任的人呢？”

“没有。也不需要。”

肯尼斯答得斩钉截铁。

“作为阿其波卢德家第九代当主，别人的帮助都是不需要的。”

“……那索拉殿呢？”

肯尼斯一直带着些高傲的表情在瞬间垮了。

“……那个、是，”

那一直滔滔不绝的唇舌也一时打结，半晌才如同自语般地喃喃道：

“……那个是、没有办法的事情啊。”

“……”

他也终于完全没有了继续问下去的方法。

虽然他并不能明白肯尼斯这一句“没有办法”到底是什么样的含义，但直觉告诉自己这个问题暂时还是不要深究的好。

肯尼斯眼眸的蓝色黯淡得就像暴风雨前死寂的湖，这甚至让他也觉得胸口一阵憋闷。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

他几乎是下意识地又唤了一遍这个名字。对方瞪了他一眼，却完全没有了迫力。

“……还有什么。你今天问题太多了，Lancer。”

“……啊、不……”

其实自己也不知道自己为什么会叫了对方的名字，于是只能有些慌张地随口搪塞道：

“那、那么，最后一个问题。”

“……什么。”

“……肯尼斯殿，今年多少岁了呢？”

肯尼斯歪了歪头，似乎也因为这个问题而有了些许迟疑。

“……太久没有过过生日，已经记得不是很清楚了……是呢，如果我没记错的话……”

“——大概已经23了吧？”

这一次，他彻底丧失了所有语言。

……23岁的男人，一般会是这个样子的吗。

迪卢木多跟在肯尼斯身后在自己空荡荡的城堡里面打转。适才在旅店里面的对话以肯尼斯提出要来城堡看看收尾，而他也在确定肯尼斯的身体没有大碍了之后跟了过来。然而此时，虽然心里明白自己此时应该放更多的精力在寻找公主的线索上，但无奈脑子里面回荡的还全部都是和肯尼斯有关的内容。

23岁。阿其波卢德家九代当主。时钟塔的教授。魔术刻印的传载者。

这些信息里面到底有着多少内在含义，他其实也只是一知半解。但仅是他现在所能理解的这一些，就已经让他感受到了无比压抑的重量。

……而这个男人，就一直在以这具无比瘦弱的身躯全部承载着，并且永远高傲而自得。

他打量着走在他斜前方的肯尼斯。

他仍然是那身蓝色长袍，白色手套。双手背在身后，腰板挺得笔直。只是一头金发因为没有了那种叫做“固发剂”的液体而再不能拢到脑后，垂下来稍微遮挡住一些他皱起的眉间，柔和了他整个人的气场。

……总觉得，自己好像有些理解了他为何执拗地要将头发梳拢的理由。

但是换个角度想，因为那样的理由而一直需要连年龄都掩盖起来什么的，对于一个不过20出头的年轻人来说也确实过于残酷。

……而自己，如果早些知道他的这样的经历了的话，之前的那一场以不忍回想的悲剧告终的战争，结局会不会不一样呢——

“喂，Lancer。”

又一次乱飘起来的思绪被肯尼斯一声招呼拉回了现实。定睛一看，肯尼斯正站在公主死去的那个台阶前，用一种审视的眼光盯着那个台阶看。

“别发呆。看看这里。你看到了什么吗。”

他闻言，听话地往肯尼斯看着的地方看去，但却什么都没有看到。

“……不，没有。什么都没有。”

“……是么。”

肯尼斯的眉间更加皱紧了起来，不再说话。

他有些不明所以。

“……那个，肯尼斯殿，是发现了什——”

“Lancer。”

自己的疑问被肯尼斯打断。他闭上嘴，看见肯尼斯仍然死死地盯着那片台阶，完全没有看向自己说道：

“你之前是说了，在我帮你查清这里的真相之前，都不会取我的性命，是这样吧。”

他愣了愣。

之前肯尼斯是问过自己不复仇的目的是否是为了查明真相，当时的自己因为不知道该如何回答也没有提出反论。

看样子肯尼斯是已经认定了这件事。

而他也不知道如果自己回答“不是”的话那什么才是“是”。

“……啊、嗯……”

于是只能给出这样含糊的肯定。

肯尼斯的嘴角则浮现出一种有些近似于嘲笑，但又不完全是嘲笑的弧度。

“……那么。”

他说，声音堂堂，掷地有声。

“——那么就到那一刻为止，我就不要死好了。（ではその時まで、私は死なないでおこう。）”

迪卢木多说不清，在听到这句话后自己心中涌起的焦躁和喜悦混杂的情绪，到底是什么。


	6. Chapter 6

暂缺，等找到原文补上


	7. Chapter 7

迪卢木多在月下刻着木雕花。

已经很晚了。他们之前升起的火堆也只剩下了星星点点的光热。虫鸣稀稀落落。四周的树都化成静止不动的黑影，守着这深沉的静默。

肯尼斯在他身边不远的距离背对着自己睡着。

他为了不吵醒他，尽量轻得不发出多余的声音地进行着手上的工作。

——这是上次肯尼斯向自己展示魔术的回礼。

他一点点地用自己的短剑在小块的木头上刻出花瓣的形状。

虽然自己不会用那样精巧的魔术做出那种如同奇迹般的水凝成的花朵，但是对这样实在的木工雕刻他却还是有自信的。在自己曾经的一生里，还从没有遇过谁能雕出比自己雕的更好看的木花。

而这也是作为一介武人所能想到的最精致的礼物了。

他就着零星的火光和悠悠散落的月光，细细勾画着那花瓣的细节。

……如果肯尼斯殿能中意这样的东西，那就好了。

花朵在手中渐渐成型，他用余光瞟了一眼睡得正熟的肯尼斯，想象起自己将这朵木花送给对方时对方的反应。

毕竟是那个肯尼斯，即使会高兴，也不会率直地表现出来吧。大概会说着“哼，如果丢掉的话可惜了这木头”这样收下。……不过这已经算是能想到的好的反应了。如果这样的东西根本入不了他的法眼的话，肯定直接一句“不需要”就彻底拒绝了吧。总觉得要是真是这样的情况的话，自己还真会有点伤心。

所以说，如果他愿意收下就最好了——不，应该说，自己一定要做出会让对方收下的东西才行。

这么想着，他便更加仔细地雕刻了起来，努力让每一个细小的地方都做到逼真生动。

沙沙。沙沙。

剑锋过处，木屑细碎飘落。花朵愈发精细起来。

他最后又在几个边角处做了做修整，便放下了短剑，将完成了的木花举在眼前来回打量。

一朵盛放的蔷薇，一半染着余火的暗红，一半浸着月光的清蓝。

他悄悄上扬了抿着的嘴角。

——如果是这个的话，即使是那个人也一定会——

“……呜、……”

一声细碎的呜咽让他的手一颤，刚刚雕好的木花差点就这样掉进了火堆里。

他赶紧将花朵握在手心垂下手臂，同时将视线放到了正在睡着的肯尼斯身上。

“……唔、啊……”

男人刚才还舒展着的身子此时已然蜷缩了起来，急促起来的呼吸让他全身看起来都在颤抖。口中发出的断续呜咽慢慢变成了痛苦的哭泣，在过于寂静的夜里显得过于清晰。

他觉得他的心脏瞬间被揪了起来。

……这是、又被梦魇侵扰了么。

意识到这点的他顾不得其它许多地站起身来走到肯尼斯的面前跪下，借着清冷的月光看见肯尼斯的脸上已然爬满了泪痕。

他使劲咬了一下下唇。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

唤着对方的名字伸手去推对方的肩膀，试图将对方从梦魇中唤醒。

然而肯尼斯却被那梦魇执拗地压迫着，丝毫没有醒来的迹象。

他皱了皱眉，抬高了声音，手上的力道也加大了些。

“……肯尼斯殿、肯尼斯殿！”

“……！……”

终于，肯尼斯在他连声的呼唤下一下子睁开了双眼。涣散的目光在他的脸上慢慢聚焦，碧蓝的瞳中逐渐浮出他的身影——

“……别碰我！”

然后像是受惊的兽一般一下子甩开了他还放在他肩膀上的手臂，慌乱中便想将身子向后撤去。

——完全没有注意到他的身后就是还冒着火星的火堆。

“……肯尼斯殿！”

因为肯尼斯过激的反应而短暂地愣住的迪卢木多在此时也一下子意识到了危险，想都没想便在一声大喊的同时伸出手去，将马上就要翻进火堆里的肯尼斯一把拽了回来。

而这个过猛的动作的直接后果，便是让肯尼斯直直地跌进了自己的怀里。

瞬间，剧烈的颤抖贴着自己的皮肤传了过来。

肯尼斯过于瘦弱的身体此时的温度低得让他觉得自己身体里面的温度也被抽走了一般。

几乎条件发射地，他用自己的臂膀紧紧环住了对方。

肯尼斯开始猛烈地挣扎。

“……放、放开！Lancer，别碰——”

“肯尼斯殿。”

但他却完全没有松开自己的手臂，只是用恳切而安慰的声音在肯尼斯耳边不断道：

“请冷静，肯尼斯殿。已经没关系了。请冷静一下。”

“……”

怀里的挣扎慢慢地平静下来了。

“……Lan、cer……”

嘶哑而脱力的呼唤。

他因为胃里面翻上来的阵痛感而使劲咬了一下牙。

“……是。我在。”

“……”

却没有下文了。

取而代之的，是仍显粗重但至少比适才要均匀多了的寝息。

他不发出声音地长长吐出了一口气。

怀里的男人体温仍然令人担忧得低。

他动作轻柔地将男人的身体小心地翻过来，让男人的以头枕在自己大腿上的姿势躺好，而后又沉沉地舒出一口气。

男人脸上未干的泪痕像是某种难解的诅咒。

他伸出手，用指肚将那些痕迹尽数抹去。

泪水还是温热的。

但他却觉得心里哪里像在漏风一般的凉。

“……那是、你来杀我的梦。”

凌晨时分，肯尼斯再一次醒了过来。睁开眼睛的他在意识到自己正枕着迪卢木多的腿的时候也试图起身，但却被迪卢木多按着肩膀轻轻易地压了回去。

许是因为前一晚上的梦魇也让他体力消耗殆尽，他也没有继续抵抗，只是在接收到迪卢木多欲言又止的犹疑眼神之后，叹了口气，解释起来。

“是最后那一刻的浑身是血的你掐住我的脖子试图杀死我的梦。”

“……”

他嚅动了一下嘴唇。

肯尼斯的脸在薄雾的白色晨曦中显得苍白异常。

他在几度努力之后却没有想出任何可以接上的话。

肯尼斯微微挑了挑嘴角，似乎是试图做出一个自嘲的表情，但最终做出来的却只有僵硬的扭曲。

“……说来也好笑。明明我已经经历过那样悲惨的一次死亡，本应该对死亡这种事情没有任何恐惧了，但是在梦中被你掐住脖子的时候，却感觉到了无比的痛苦与惧意。”

“……”

他舌尖挑了挑。

“……很可怕么。被我杀死这件事。”

这样问，同时想起之前男人几度无比坦然地对自己说可以亲手杀掉他的样子。那确实一点都看不出来是在害怕。

不知该不该说是意料之中地，肯尼斯轻轻摇了摇头，动作在自己的大腿留下微痒的触感。

“不是。不是因为被你杀死这件事情而感到害怕。”

他没有答话，只是静静等待着肯尼斯继续说下去。

肯尼斯沉沉吐出一口气，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

“……在被浑身是血不断诅咒着一切的你掐住脖子的时候，我总是会被提醒之前所有发生的事。……那比死亡本身还要可怕。”

……之前所有发生的事。

“……圣杯战争吗。”

他说出这个词，却觉得自己在之前那场战争之中关于这个男人的记忆的大部分都是他目中无人地对着自己吐出侮辱的话语的样子，更不消说最后还用代表主君最高意志的令咒命令自己自杀的场景。虽然说男人在被那个叫做卫宫切嗣的外道击败之后丧失了自由行动的能力和魔术回路，但是在自己看来，他的自负和傲慢却从来没有丢掉过。

……这样的他，如果不是对死亡的体验有所恐惧，那么在回想起那场战争的时候，又到底在害怕些什么呢。

不解地看着枕在自己腿上闭紧双目的男人。

他抿成一条直线的唇瓣毫无血色的苍白。

“……在那场战争中，我失去了所有的东西。”

片刻之后，他缓缓张口，声音喑哑地道。

“所有的东西、都失去了啊。”

“……失去。”

他重复了一遍这个词。

“但是肯尼斯殿，虽然说之后你受了重伤、又在最后被卫宫切嗣杀害，但是那过程中，你至少还有最后一条令咒，并且索拉殿也说是要为了你的健康才继续参加圣杯战争——”

“……哈。”

没有说完的话被肯尼斯一声嘲讽的冷笑尽数堵了回去。他仍然没有睁开双眼，但是皱起的眉心却在微微颤抖着。

“最后的令咒？……为了确保那个的存在，失去所有魔术回路的我甚至不惜动用我最鄙夷的现代武器杀死了那个圣堂教会的神父。虽说那是让我还能继续参加战争的最后的证物，但是看到它我就会回想起子弹出膛时候的感触……那个与其说是最后的杀手锏，不如说是屈辱的证据——因为自负而毁掉了全身的魔法回路、不得不依靠那样的东西才能确保自己的优势的，愚蠢的魔术师所做下的愚行的证据。……而至于索拉。”

肯尼斯停了一会儿，换了口气，才继续道。

“……那个从一开始，就从未属于我。说什么要为我找到治疗的方法，也不过就是说的好听的借口罢了。……我其实早就知道的。她只是因为政治联姻才会来到我身边，不论我做什么，她的眼中都不会有我的。……即使没有你、没有你脸上的那个诅咒的黑痣，她也从不会——从不会属于我的。”

“……肯尼斯殿……”

“……但是我真的、没有办法放弃她。”

肯尼斯说着，稍微将脸偏地背向自己一些。

“即使她从不喜欢我，即使她有着抗魔力也心甘情愿地落入了你的诅咒，即使……即使她掰断我的手指也要从我这里要去令咒，我也、没有办法放弃她。……所以最后，为了她的性命，我只能用令咒——那个不惜放弃骄傲和尊严确保的令咒——来让你自害。即使这意味着我将从这场毫无所得的战争中颜面全无地退出，我也别无选择。……只是。”

脸更加侧过去了一些，鬓发垂下遮住了他眉眼的细节。

但是却遮不住来自他身上的颤抖。

“……只是那个阴沟老鼠即使这样也没有放过我。被那几枪击中之后，尚还留有一丝气息的我只能伏在地上请求他给我了结，但他却竟然告诉我因为禁制的原因他做不到。如果不是saber那一剑，我又不知道得苟延残喘到何时才能流尽鲜血风干在那里……对于那个时候的我来说，那样干脆的死竟然是那样令人愉快的东西啊……”

“……、……”

他愣坐在那里，彻底失去了语言的能力。

……那场战争的经过和结局，竟然有这么多自己不知道的事情。令咒移到索拉手上的缘由也好，那最后的令咒的由来也好，以及最后自己被迫自杀的原因也好……明明是那样投入地亲身参与了的战争，却对这些事情都一无所知。至于自己自尽之后肯尼斯的结局，在这次自己刚刚醒来之后肯尼斯也只是轻描淡写地随便提了几句，自己也从不曾想过会是这样的凄惨。

……自己之前，到底都做了些什么啊。在那场你死我活的残酷战争之中，自己到底都在看些什么、想些什么，才能对这些如此重要的细节都一无所知呢。

“……那场战争里，我失去了一切。”

此时的肯尼斯干脆连整个身子都侧了过去，并像适才困于噩梦时那般蜷缩起来，用再度潮湿起来的声音如是说道。

“阿其波卢德家的传承。魔术师的骄傲和自尊。未婚妻的性命……所有的一切。……所以当我在梦里被你掐住脖子的时候，就好像是被所有来自那无意义的一生的痛苦和悔恨掐住了脖子一样，逃不开，甩不掉……那真的、比死还要痛苦……”

腿上被枕着的地方有潮湿的温热晕染开来，烧灼着他的皮肤。

脑子里面一片发出疼痛的空白。

“……还不如、就死了——”

“……肯尼斯殿。”

在一片空白之中，他几乎是下意识地打断了肯尼斯的话，并且伸出手，搭上对方的肩膀，稍一用力便让侧过去的对方又一次仰面朝向自己。

对方因为自己出其不意的举动而瞪大的蓝色眼瞳中，眼泪正止不住地流。

一阵钻心的疼痛就在这一刹那袭击了他。

……啊啊，这都是什么事啊。

他握住对方肩膀的手不意间便加上了力道。

……自己之前、到底因为沉醉于自己所追求的“堂堂正正的比拼”和“贯彻始终的忠义”之中而都忽视了些什么啊。

如果——如果自己知道这个男人也会因为所有的那些事情而感到如此痛苦、也会因为那痛苦而如此恸哭，自己无论如何、无论如何也不会在他丧失了行动能力之后离开他一步，更不会那样醉心于和saber的比试之中而连他身陷危机都察觉不到了吧。

“……肯尼斯殿、……”

他呼唤着男人的名字，却不知道此时自己应该说些什么。所有的忏悔和道歉在此时男人停不下来的眼泪面前都显得苍白而无力。

“……肯尼斯殿……”

他最终能做的，只有几近悲痛地唤着这个自己曾经蔑视过怨恨过诅咒过的名字，并且伏着男人的肩膀让他面向自己身体地侧了过来。

而当男人的脸彻底掩进自己的身体投下的阴影的那一刻。

“……呜啊……”

就像个孩子一般地大声哭了出来。

他觉得，自己的全身直到心脏，都好像都被男人的泪水浇透了。

掉落在一旁无人顾看的木雕花瓣上淋满了冰冷的夜之光。


	8. Chapter 8

“……忘掉（忘れろ）。”

这是肯尼斯醒来之后说出的第一句话。

迪卢木多哭笑不得地垂下眼角。

“……即使你说忘掉什么的（忘れろって言われましても）……”

“……所以说让你忘掉啊这个笨蛋！”

从刚才开始一直执拗地不肯看向迪卢木多的肯尼斯借着这一声大吼终于转回头来。迪卢木多觉得他连眼角都有些红起来一定不只是因为气恼。

“……肯尼斯殿——”

“别说话！”

想说的话被一声断喝堵了回去。

他识相地闭上了嘴巴。

肯尼斯好不容易看过来的视线又开始游离开去，在虚空中来来回回找不到定点。

“……所以说，昨晚那样的——那样的——”

却无论如何说不出来下文，只是本来就红着的脸更加红起来了。

迪卢木多甚至在想，这么下去他会不会因为脸上过度的发烫而又一次昏过去。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

所以张口，用尽量沉静的声音遮盖了对方浮于半空的语焉不详。

肯尼斯将脸更加背了过去，轻咬住了下唇。

他带着些许笑意地轻叹一声，不动声色地挪动身子，坐得离肯尼斯更近了一些。

“肯尼斯殿，昨天晚上的事情，我是不会忘的。”

他这样说，不出意料地得到肯尼斯像是要将他射杀一样的目光。

“……你说什么？！你这个无礼的家伙，是想要羞辱我——”

“不是那样。”

他镇定而不卑不亢地打断了对方的怒声。

“我这样说，并没有想要羞辱肯尼斯殿的意思。……我只是觉得，能够听到肯尼斯殿的真心，真的是太好了。”

几秒间隔。

“……你这厮，到底打算愚弄我到什么地步才罢休？！”

刚刚还红透的脸颊此刻有些白起来了。

他叹口气。

“所以说，不是愚弄。我是认真地在这样说的。”

无比真挚地直视着肯尼斯的双眼地说道。

“我是真的觉得，能够得见肯尼斯殿真正的一面，真的是太好了。总觉得，我可以因此稍微了解了肯尼斯殿一些。”

顿了顿。

“……并且也察觉到自己之前所犯下的愚蠢的错误。”

“……”

肯尼斯一下子安静下来了。刚才还忙着变换颜色的脸颊此时也回复了他一贯苍白的肤色。碧蓝的眼睛微微眯起，审视般地看着迪卢木多。

“……你说、错误？”

“是的。”

迪卢木多点了点头，正色道。

“我意识到了，之前的自己着实犯下了难以弥补的错误——只是一味地喊着想要尽忠想要践行骑士道，却连最基本的想要了解肯尼斯殿的努力都没有做，只是将肯尼斯殿看做了能给我提供这样的机会的平台而已。正因为如此，我才会在肯尼斯殿最需要我的守卫的时候离开了肯尼斯殿的身边，却又在最后迎来那样的结局的时候将一切罪责加诸于肯尼斯殿的身上……”

说着，稍微低下头，恳切道：

“……所以说，对于之前我所犯下的错误，我要向你道歉。——真的，非常抱歉，肯尼斯殿。”

一段很长时间的静默。

……自己难道、又说错什么了吗。

他这样想着，因为胸口集聚的不安而悄悄抬起了头看向肯尼斯，却没有看到自己所预想的气恼的表情。

——肯尼斯紧皱着双眉看着自己，脸上写满了深刻的猜疑。

“……你要做什么，Lancer。”

他问，明显降了温度的声音里面充满了自己曾经再熟悉不过的不信任。

“都到了这个时候却来对我道歉什么的，你到底想要做什么——先说好，现在我能够给你的，除了这条命可是没别的了啊。……虽然说如果你要这条命的话倒是也无妨。”

他因为对方如此疏离的发言而感到了胸口一阵闷痛。

“……请不要这样说，肯尼斯殿。我既不想杀害你，也不想算计你从而得到什么。我是真的在忏悔自己之前愚蠢的过错。这一点还请不要怀疑。”

又是一段时间的沉默。

“……那么，你想要什么。”

肯尼斯狐疑地问。

“就算你想要道歉的心情是真实的，在这种时候突然来道歉也一定有所图谋。告诉我，你想要什么。”

“……”

这次换他一下子无话可说了。

……这个男人，到底有多缺乏对旁人基本的信任呢。

他看着肯尼斯因为深皱的眉心而显得颜色混黯的蓝色眼瞳，想。

即使自己这样真诚地表明了自己的心情，不说出一个等价交换的条件对方似乎就不会彻底接受。……这要是之前的自己的话，肯定又要认为这是对方对自己的蔑视和侮辱而向对方喊叫“为什么不理解我”这样的话了吧。

然而。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

这一次，自己却下定决心，不会再那样做了。

“如果没有一个交换条件的话，你就不会真的接受我的道歉的么。”

他用着没有什么疑问含义的问句。

肯尼斯用沉默做出了肯定的回答。

他点点头。

“……好吧。那么，只有一点——”

他说，将坐姿调整为了骑士以一般的单膝下跪的姿态，却没有像之前那样永远盯着自己眼下的地面，而是定定地看进肯尼斯的双眼，道：

“——我希望，这一次，肯尼斯殿能够再给我一次机会，让我能够再度侍奉于你身旁，和你并肩作战。”

他看到肯尼斯眼中混黯的湖水上掀起了风浪。

“……你在说什么。”

肯尼斯听起来似乎有些动摇地说。

“我早已不是你的主，而你也不再是我的从。说到底圣杯战争这个东西本身就已经不复存在了。你又是为什么要做这样的事情。”

他轻轻摇了摇头。

“所以说，不是圣杯战争中那样利用被利用的主从关系。即便是我也不想让那样不毛的关系再重来一次了。”

“……那么你是什么意思。”

“我的意思是——”

他说，字字坚定。

“我的意思是，这一次，我想要了解肯尼斯殿，也希望肯尼斯殿能够了解我——真正地互相理解，互相信任，然后，我成为真正的属于你的骑士，你也成为真正的属于我的主君——这是我现在所希望的。”

“……”

肯尼斯几乎可以说是难以置信地半张着嘴愣了半晌。

“……你说，让我理解你？”

“是。”

“信任你？”

“……是。”

“还要成为真正的属于你的主君？”

“……如果可以的话。”

“……”

再次造访的无言空白让他心里也开始一阵阵地发毛。

……自己是不是，说得太冒失了啊……

他有些不再敢看向肯尼斯地低下了头去。

……毕竟，自己在作为他的servant的时候，他就从来没有信任过自己。而且这次醒来之后，也一直认定自己总有一天会亲手杀死他复仇。这样的他就算突然被自己说出要重铸一段君主与骑士的良好关系什么的，大约也是不会认同的吧。……自己应该多考虑一下这一点再说话的。就算再怎么因为前一晚他失声的痛哭而慌了心神，要是因为说出这样冒失的话而被对方彻底厌恶了怎么想都是得不偿失——

“……Lancer。”

所有的胡思乱想在肯尼斯发声的一刹那停止。

他低着头，抿紧了唇，像等待审判一样等着对方接下来的发言。

……是承认，还是拒绝。

他握紧双拳屏住呼吸。

然而。

“……你这家伙真是无可救药的笨蛋啊。”

等来的，却是这样一句自己听惯到快要听而不闻却万万没想到会在这个场合下又被说出来的话。

“……诶？”

他因为过度惊讶而猛然抬头，不意间便撞上了肯尼斯嘲笑和苦笑混杂在一起的表情。

“……你可搞清楚了，你现在说话的对象可是我，一个曾经只把你当道具，又最后命令自杀的男人。你可不要说在你这一次醒过来的最初没有考虑过要杀掉我——但是现在却又跑过来说要再一次向我尽忠之类的，你那没有回路的脑子里面到底都装了些什么啊？”

“……我——”

“而且本来，现在的我也不存在什么想要达成的目标……并且，说到底，我对你所说的什么骑士道一类的东西总归还是不能苟同——你该不会是连这些地方都没有考虑清楚就大言不惭地说了刚才那些话吧？”

“……、我”

“……但是啊，Lancer。”

“……？”

“……如、如果即使这样，你还对你刚才所说的话不后悔的话——”

“……那么我也不是不能陪你玩一玩你这骑士主君的过家家游戏啊。”

“……”

他呆瞪着眼前目光微妙地偏离的肯尼斯许久。

“……！”

而后终于如梦方醒地一下子点亮了表情。

“……肯尼斯殿！”

他大声唤了一声对方的名字，兴奋道：

“这是……这是承认我了的意思吗！”

而对方只是轻哼一声彻底撇过了头去。

“……别误会，Lancer。这只是因为我也没有别的事情可干所以陪你玩玩当做消遣罢了。”

……这个男人，这种时候也还这样不坦率。

而且这么想起来，刚才他说的所有那些听起来像是在损自己的话，其实也是他变相的对自己的忏悔吧。

这么想着，他觉得自己实在是要忍不住脸上夸张的微笑了。

“……是、是。”

于是充满调侃意味地回道。

“能得到肯尼斯殿对于我过家家游戏的陪同，我不胜感激。”

对方一下子连耳朵尖都红了。

“……别用这种阴阳怪气的方式说话啊这个笨蛋侍从！说到底骑士有对主人这样说话的吗！”

他觉得自己肯定笑得比刚才还夸张了。

“是、是。十分抱歉。”

“……”

而对方只是别扭地撇着头，不再说话了。

他就这样饶有兴致地又打量了对方一会儿，然后突然想起什么似地“啊”了一声，在身边摸了一下，然后将从地上捡起来的东西双手递到了对方的眼前。

手掌上，昨晚雕好却一直没有找到机会送出去的木雕蔷薇静静地开放着。

“这个，呈给肯尼斯殿。”

肯尼斯瞟了他的掌心一眼。

“……这是？”

“木雕花。我自己雕的。本来是想作为上次肯尼斯殿对我展示的魔术的回礼而做的，不过此时……是呢，如果作为回礼之外，肯尼斯殿能把它当做我愿意与肯尼斯殿重铸一段良好关系的决心的证明而收下的话，就更好了。”

“……”

肯尼斯又盯了那朵花一会儿，表情再一次沉了下来。

“……我可能永远不会理解你的骑士道。”

“……我会努力。”

“……而你也可能会发现我其实仍然不是你想要的主君。”

“我想不会有那样的事情发生。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……肯尼斯殿……”

“……也好。”

肯尼斯轻吐出一口气，伸出手，将那朵木花拿了起来。

“不管怎样东西没有错。……而且这个确实是不错的作品。我就收下了。”

“……谢谢。”

他看着夹在肯尼斯细长的指间的木花。

“——吾主。”

以及细细打量着那木花嘴角悄悄露出柔软的笑意的肯尼斯，自己也跟着偷偷地笑了。


	9. Chapter 9

“……Lancer。”

“……是。”

“你这个世界里，魔猪是这么容易撞见的东西吗。”

“……不，其实也并不……”

“……那么现在这是什么情况。”

迪卢木多不再说话了。或者说，也顾不上说话了。

……杀气。

他握紧了手中的红黄双枪，又站得贴近了肯尼斯一点。

比刚才更甚的杀气正源源不断地从四周铺天盖地地涌来。

他使劲咽了一口口水。

……被包围着。

他屏住呼吸，不动声色地观察着周围的情况。

一眼看去都数不清楚有多少只的魔猪正将他和肯尼斯团团围住，眼中发出嗜血的凶光，似乎下一秒就会冲上来将他和肯尼斯撕咬殆尽。

……情况实在不容乐观。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

他压低声音对身旁的肯尼斯说道。

“敌人的数量太多，对我来说十分不利。肯尼斯殿还请万万不要离开我的身侧——”

“……哼。”

却还没有嘱咐完便被肯尼斯一声傲气的冷笑打断了。

魔猪群开始发出充满攻击性的低吼。

他觉得脊背上有冷汗渗出来。

然而肯尼斯的语气却仍然镇定自若。

“你把我当什么人了，Lancer。你难道认为这阿其波卢德家族的第九代当主会在危险的时候只懦弱地躲在自己的侍从身后吗？”

浓密的杀气在向他们迫近。

他将自己的后背贴上了肯尼斯的后背。

“……但是肯尼斯殿——”

“Lancer，你之前说了吧。”

肯尼斯身体稍微动了动，似乎是从衣服口袋里面摸出了什么。

“希望能理解，能和我并肩作战，什么这一类的话。”

他僵硬地点了点。

“是这样——”

“那么你就先看好了。”

什么东西在身侧滴落的声音。

“——你现在所侍奉的到底是个什么样的人。”

野兽疯狂的咆哮迎面而来。

“Fervor, mei sanguis（沸腾吧，我的血液）！”

同时一片银色弥漫了自己的视界。

“——“Scalp（斩）！”

一声凌厉的断喝和无数重击的声音。

银色褪去的世界里，魔猪的尸体横陈一片，而尚且存命的似乎也察知到了危险，而保持了一段距离不敢再轻易靠近。

“……”

他一时没能做出任何像样的反应。

下意识地微微偏头看向肯尼斯，却因为对方真背对着自己看不完全对方的表情，只能看见对方傲然上扬的唇角——和一团如同活物一般伏于对方身边的银色液状物。

“看见了吗，Lancer。”

肯尼斯的声音是许久以来不曾听到过的得意激昂。

“这就是我最得意的魔术礼装——月灵髓液。之前给你展示的那魔术不过就是小儿科的把戏，这才是我阿其波卢德家魔术传承的精髓。——而这就是你说之后要侍奉的主君的真正实力，你可好好刻在你那沟回浅短的脑子里啊。”

而他却直至此时也没有找到合适的词汇。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

只能发出这一声呼唤来表达自己第一次亲眼见识这个自视甚高的魔术师的战斗的感服。

肯尼斯又是一声轻狂的笑。

“现在轮到你了啊，Lancer。”

他面对着重新集聚起来准备发起新一轮更猛烈的攻击的魔猪无比悠然道。

“——就展示给我看看，你所谓的‘真正的骑士’的战斗吧。”

飞溅的血沫。凶兽的悲鸣。

迪卢木多一匹又一匹地干掉面前冲过来的魔猪，同时能听到身后肯尼斯念动咒语的声音和水银击落的声响。

……啊啊。

他不知第多少次地将枪身狠狠刺入野兽的身体，然后又随着四溅的血腥拔出。虽然呼吸已经开始有些急促起来，但全身心都异常地高扬，完全没有感觉到疲惫。

……这就是、和那个男人一起战斗的情景啊。

他全神贯注在面前的战场上，明明是生死的杀伐，却忍不住地上扬了唇角。

……互相信任，互相依赖，又互相守护。并非利用或者一厢情愿，而是真正和对方一起驰骋于战场之上——这正是自己所期望的，真正的骑士与主君一起的战斗。

只是没想到，那个自己曾经以为绝对不可能成为优秀的主君的男人，也能提供给自己这样的战斗——甚至比自己所预期的还要更加地令人心情激奋而舒畅。

——如果自己能够早些发现这一点，那么说不定那场惨痛收尾的战争的结局，会大大的不一样……

“……喂，Lancer。结束了吗？”

身后，肯尼斯的声音夹杂着微有不稳的气息传了过来。

他将长枪从最后一匹倒下的魔猪身上抽出，用手背抹着脸上的血迹转过身去。

“……是的。已经解决掉了。肯尼斯殿。”

男人双手背在身后地站在原地，水银在他的脚边安分地团回一团。他脸上的笑容虽然仍是那样高傲不可一世，然而却不知哪里有着一些赞许的痕迹。

“哼，还不错嘛，Lancer。比我想象的能干多了。起码比拖手拖脚的累赘要强多了。”

“……十分感谢您的夸奖。吾主。”

心知对方的话语里没有真的恶意的迪卢木多只是有点无奈又有点骄傲地轻笑起来，收起双枪向肯尼斯走去。

“倒是肯尼斯殿，你可否有受伤？”

“……哼，那样下等的野兽我怎么可能被伤害分毫。”

肯尼斯的嫌弃万分地说道，但是很快神情又由嫌弃变成了为难。

“……只是。”

“……只是？”

他在肯尼斯面前停下，有些不解地看向对方。

——却在下一秒，便被肯尼斯全身的重量撞了满怀。而一直保持着球体状态的水银也在同一刻哗啦一声滩成了一片。

“……肯尼斯殿？！”

完全不知道发生了什么的他只得一边抱住一下子倒进他怀里的肯尼斯一边大声呼唤，但是却接收到肯尼斯虚弱而闷闷不满的声音。

“……别在人耳边大声叫唤烦死了。……把我扶到那边的树下休息。”

他除了照办别无他法。

“……在这里，魔力的消耗似乎要比在原来那个世界剧烈得多。”

肯尼斯靠在树下，接过迪卢木多打过来的水使劲喝了两口，道。

“这点消耗在原来那里对我来说没有任何问题，但是再这里却似乎已经是极限了。”

“……是这样么。”

他在接回肯尼斯递回来的水袋的时候掂了掂，觉得水确实比刚打来的时候少了很多。看样子在刚才的战斗之中确实消耗了太多体力。

“但是为什么会这样……”

“……不知道。”

肯尼斯似乎也很烦躁，胡乱摇了摇头，道。

“虽然不知道，但是按照刚才那些畜生的数量，如果只是我一个人的话会很危险。……你帮忙打扫掉的那些确实帮了大忙。”

……竟然无比率直地说出了这样的话。

果然是因为体力消耗太多让恶语相向都没有力气了么……

虽然几乎是第一次直接受到对方善意的言语的迪卢木多因为担心甚至没有顾得上喜悦。

“……这么说起来，肯尼斯殿，之前为了给我治伤那一次，也是因为魔力消耗太多而倒下了啊……”

他突然想起之前那次肯尼斯的高烧的经历，忧虑地皱起了眉。

“这一次会严重到那样的地步么？……有没有觉得哪里不舒服？有没有发热？”

说着便伸手，想去探肯尼斯的额头，但却被肯尼斯挡下了手。

“……无用的担心。这次只是有些劳累，还不至于像上次那样。”

“……是这样么。”

虽然没有直接测到对方的体温还是有些担心，不过看肯尼斯除了面色有些发白之外确实没有别的不好，便也放弃地垂下了手，道。

“但是，这次与这样多的魔猪战斗消耗的魔力，也不比上一次的多么。……我的伤口，竟是那样难以治愈的东西么。”

“……”

肯尼斯却微微眯起眼睛，有些别扭地撇过了头去不再看向自己。

“……也不完全是那样。”

“……？”

他无言地用视线向肯尼斯要求更多的解释。

肯尼斯似乎是掩饰尴尬地干咳了一声，道：

“……上次你的伤口又深，又有着麻烦的诅咒。光用治愈魔术还不足以治好。……所以。”

“……所以……？”

“……所以、用了血。”

他因为这个完全没有想到的单字而一下愣住。

“……血？”

“……啊啊。”

肯尼斯小小地点了一下头。

“混进血统高纯的魔术师的血的术式会发挥更大的效力。所以当时为了治愈你那个麻烦的伤口，本来魔力就不足以支持那样复杂的治愈魔术的我没有办法只能把自己的血加进去。”

说着扔了自己一个眼刀，却因为没有血色的脸色而显得没有任何威慑力。

“……所以说你现在能这么健康的站在这里可是因为我的血的缘故。我这样有着醇厚魔力的血液就这么大量地用在你这家伙身上了。就心怀感激吧（ありがたき思え）。”

……这可是、第一次听说。

他愣怔地看着眼前的男人，想。

之前虽然也知道治疗自己的那个伤口并不容易，但是却用上了血什么的却是第一次从男人口中听说。但是那个时候的自己对于男人来说不过就是个没派上用场还在临死之际对他吐露了恶毒咒怨的曾经的servant，虽然说如果自己死了男人在这个世界也会无所适从，但是不管怎样那样大的牺牲怎么想还是让人不能理解——毕竟是消耗那样巨大的魔术，身为优秀的魔术师的男人不可能不知道如果一个不小心，可能的后果会是什么。而且就算他成功地救回了自己，当时的自己也有可能因为怨恨而直接杀了他。

……那个时候，自己身上到底哪里有着让男人那样拼命地来救自己的价值呢？

“……肯尼斯殿。”

他沉吟良久，最终还是将他的疑问付诸了语言。

“虽然我很感激你对我的倾力相救……但是为什么？为什么你要那样努力地救我？……就算是为了有人能够在这个世界做你的向导，可是即使是这样也没有必要……？”

一时没有回答。

“……”

肯尼斯抿成一字的唇瓣看起来有些发白。

许久。

“……因为没有意义。”

……

“……哈？”

肯尼斯一声轻叹。

“……所以说是因为没有意义啊——对于当时刚刚从那失去了一切的战争中回神的我来说，你的死活、能否在这里生存下去、又或者你醒来会不会杀掉我——这些其实对我来说都没有意义。我已经死了。然后又在一个完全陌生的环境中活下来了。你明白这种感觉么Lancer。所有一切都已经和我无关，所以所有一切都没有意义了。……所以我才会救你。”

“……为何？”

“……因为，比起眼睁睁地看着你在那里死掉，用我重新拥有的魔力把你救活显然能让我还在跳动的心脏显得不那么没用一些啊。”

“……”

他快速眨着眼睛，努力咀嚼着这些话的含义，然后觉得自己一下就明白了很多事情。

为什么他会救自己。为什么他会对自己建议让自己去和公主私奔。以及为什么他总是在说他并不求死但也不反对自己杀死他报仇。

——因为无关。

——无关，并且无意义。

所以，将所有的情仇爱恨，包括对生命的执念一起，都统统放弃了。

……这个男人，在来到这个世界以后，就一直怀着这样这样的空无活着的吗。

意识到这一点的他觉得有苦涩从胸口一直溢到舌尖。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

他唤，听见声音里面都染上了苦涩的味道。

“肯尼斯殿，你……”

想说的话好像很多，但涌到口边便都只化作了细微的颤抖。

最终，只有一句话成了型，落进了空气里。

“……你现在，也是这样感觉的么？”

压在舌底的，是一句说不出口的“和我在一起这段日子，让你感觉到有意义了么”的问话。

……如果，只有一点也好，和自己一起做过的事情能稍微让他觉得有一点意义的话——

“……这是怎么样呢。”

肯尼斯的回答，却是如同在他小小的期待上泼上一盆凉水的不明朗。

“意义什么的，我现在也不好说。说到底，本来我在这个世界就是个异物一般的存在。而且这个世界的原理也——”

说到这里，句子不自然地断掉了。

他因为这个断裂而感到一丝不安。

但肯尼斯只是缓了口气，另起了话头道：

“……所以说，讨论意义什么的，这本身对我来说就没有什么意义。”

“……”

他觉得身上的力气随着肯尼斯的话泄了下去。

“……但是。”

却又因为这一个转折词而再次绷紧了脊背。

“……但是、什么……？”

小心翼翼地这样问，然后看到肯尼斯直到刚才都一直游离的目光落在了自己身上。

“……但是。”

而那双碧蓝的眼睛里面，自己的身影在一片可以说是柔和的波涛中轻漾。

“——现在的我觉得，如果不是被你杀死的话，便不想放弃这条性命。”

他没能说出任何可以当做答复的话。

肯尼斯靠在树上睡着了。

之前那场和魔猪的战斗着实让他消耗过大。在刚才的对话结束之后很快，他的呼吸便变成了均匀的寝息。

迪卢木多悄悄在他的身边坐下，在确认他没有醒来之后，轻轻揽着他的肩膀，让他的头靠在了自己的肩膀上。

他发出了一声迷糊的轻哼，但是却没有醒来。

……对自己没有戒备，这是好事。

迪卢木多感受着他的重量，他的体温，他的呼吸，在心里默默地这样想。

……只是。

他将视线落在了肯尼斯捶在身边的手上。虽然有手套的覆盖，他也能看出那手的纤细。

——也许，就自己命的鲜血，就是从那看起来完全不有力的手掌中流出的。

他这样想。然后在无意识间便用自己的手掌覆了上去。

隔着一层布料的微低的体温。

他无声地长长叹了口气。

……只是，对他来说，现在和自己这样度过的时间，和自己重新建立的关系，又都是什么呢。那句“不被自己杀掉就不想死”的话，到底又有着什么样的含义呢。

……他到底，对自己，又是如何想的呢……

头脑中来来回回过着这些问题的迪卢木多在一旦放松下来便阵阵袭上的困意中闭上了眼睛。

完全没有察觉到自己手掌覆盖下的纤长手指的细小颤动。


	10. Chapter 10

在进入塔拉城前，肯尼斯又为他们施加了隐蔽气息的魔术。虽然在知道肯尼斯的魔力在这个世界并不完全之后迪卢木多轻易不愿意让肯尼斯动用魔术，但是考虑到芬恩对自己的愤恨，他还是不得不接受了肯尼斯的术式，然后和肯尼斯一起不为人知地进了城。

塔拉城中的样子和自己记忆中的一模一样，目光所及之处都是满满的回忆。这不由得让他有些感物伤怀，停不下来地左顾右盼。

……想起来，曾经的自己在这里以芬恩为不二的主君，以为自己能够在他的麾下度过作为一个骑士骄傲荣耀的一生。却未想到之后发生了那么多事情——和公主的奔逃，芬恩的陷害，圣杯的召唤，你死我活凄惨收尾的战争……然后现在，竟然又回到了这个一切开始之处——和自己新的决定侍奉一生的主君在一起。

这可真的是，之前的自己无论如何也不会想到的发展。甚至不知道该说是幸还是不幸的几度生命。

……不过不论如何，此时的自己，大概该说是幸的。

他这样想着，将四处游荡的视线收回，放在了身边的蓝袍男人身上。

……此时的自己，能和这个男人在一起，真的是——

“……Lancer。”

沉浸在小小的满足感里面的思绪被肯尼斯的声音一把拉了出来。他眨眨眼，这才注意到肯尼斯的脸色十分难看。

……这么说来，从进到这个城里面开始，他就有些沉默得过头了。

意识到这一点的迪卢木多一边暗自斥责着自己的不用心，一边应道：

“肯尼斯殿。怎么了么。”

“……”

肯尼斯眉头的皱纹又多出来几条。

“……能感觉到不妙的魔术的气息。”

“……不妙的、魔术的气息吗？”

他对此毫无知觉地重复了一遍，强调了最开始的几个字。

肯尼斯点了点头。

“……是的。是一种我之前从未感受到过的魔术气息。很强大，但又哪里似乎扭曲着一样，总而言之不好对付。”

说着停下脚步，闭上眼睛似乎是在感受什么，过了一会儿才又睁开，然后转身朝向一个方向——芬恩的城堡耸立着的方向。

“……是那边。”

“……”

他看着那方向尽头上的那座自己再熟悉不过的城堡，一时不知该如何反应。

而通过他的愣怔，肯尼斯很快也对那城堡是个什么样的所在心中有了数。他远眺着那城堡，抿紧了嘴唇沉吟片刻，而后再度张口道：

“……去那里。”

他一个眨眼。

“……现在吗？”

肯尼斯瞟了他一眼。

“……怎么。难道你不想立刻去里面打探一下你的公主的下落吗？”

“……我……”

他竟一下子没有给出肯定的答复。

……虽然说，他们冒险来到这里，就是为了打探公主的下落，并且察知这个世界的真相的。但是他却发现，好不容易回到了这里的自己此时比起寻找公主，似乎更加担心眼前这个男人的身体。

本来就不是什么强健的体魄，又经过了那样的长途跋涉，如果不好好休息一下就闯入到那样危险的地方的话——

“……Lancer。我其实在来这里的中途，隐隐约约对这个世界的真相有了些猜测。”

还没等自己将自己的担心说出口，肯尼斯便低沉道。

他一下子张大双眼。

“……诶？是什么样的……”

问了一半儿却问不下去了。

肯尼斯的脸色是让自己心都揪起来的阴沉。

“……如果。”

他说，却没有解释那最要紧的原理，只是语调平直道。

“如果我所猜测的是对的的话，那么我认为，我们还是尽早去那里比较好。”

“……”

他想反驳，然而却因为肯尼斯决心已定的紧绷表情而没有说出口，只是道：

“……那么，肯尼斯殿，请一定不要离开我的身侧。”

然而肯尼斯却没有立即给出回答，不论是同意还是高傲的不屑一顾。

这让他感到了一阵无处着落的不安。

“……肯尼斯殿？”

“……Lancer。”

一声短促的呼唤。

他绷直脊背。

“是，我在。”

肯尼斯仍然远眺着那座城堡，但那眼神好像和刚才有些微妙的不同——更加辽远，仿佛越过了那城堡，看到了更远的什么。

“……在去那座城堡之前，我问你一个问题。”

“……是什么。”

半晌漂浮在半空的沉默。沉默过后，是肯尼斯听不出情感的声音：

“——不管发生什么事情，你都真的能够信任我吗？”

一切都显得有些异常。

迪卢木多跟着肯尼斯踏进环绕着城堡的大门的时候，觉得自己握紧的手心中出了一层薄薄的汗。

他们身上遮蔽气息的魔术已经被肯尼斯解除了，因为肯尼斯说这已经“没有必要”——虽然他并不能明白到底为什么。只是，解除了魔术的他们在经过城堡的外门的时候，竟然没有受到任何阻拦——那些站在门口的卫兵就像没有见到他一样，仿佛偶人一般站在那里一动不动。而一进入城堡的界内，虽然自己感受不到所谓“魔术的气息”，但是也能清楚地察觉到一种令人呼吸都不顺畅的压抑闷闷笼罩着四周。

……然而，所有这些，都不是让他感觉到如现在这样不安的最重要的原因。

——刚才的那个问题，肯尼斯没有等他的答案。或者说，根本没有想要他的答案。

仿佛在说着，他从一开始就不相信自己会无条件地相信他一样。

……到底是、怎么回事呢。

他咬紧牙关调整着呼吸，跟在肯尼斯身后在城堡的正门口站定。

……明明之前自己已经和他再度定下主君与骑士的约定并且并肩作战过，可他却仍然不相信自己对他的诚意与忠心么。

可是，从之前一段时间的想出来看，对方已经慢慢对自己放下防备了啊。

……那么，剩下的可能，就是接下来要发生的事情，比自己想象中的还要具有冲击性么。

但是又是什么样的事情——

城堡厚重的大门在他们面前缓缓打开了——在他们没有敲门，也没有人来开门的情况下。

……这里到底、怎么回事。

他绷紧全身的肌肉，死死盯着在眼前缓缓展开的宫殿大厅。

然后。

“——来了呢，迪卢木多。”

觉得自己在一瞬间便被抽走了所有的神思，变成了一尊只能呆呆盯着眼前出现的人的石像。

格拉尼亚公主站在空荡荡的大厅中央，带着和自己记忆中没有任何区别的柔和微笑，目光婉转地看向自己。

“……公、……”

他觉得自己连声音都无法正常的发出，涌到口边的呼唤尽数化作了自己身体之中的回响。

……他有设想过也许公主是被芬恩杀害的。也有设想过公主的尸体是被芬恩以什么诡异的方式收走的。甚至还设想过宫殿里的一切都是幻象，公主有可能活着便被芬恩掳走了。

但他无论如何也不曾设想，在这属于芬恩的宫殿里，公主会这样健康活力地出现在自己面前。

“……”

他就这样愣愣地瞪着眼前一直在向他微笑的公主，感到自己的半开的口中因为灌满了空气而变得干而涩。

“我等你很久了，迪卢木多。”

而公主却像什么都没有发生过一样，用着安然的语气对他柔声说。

“我一直在等你啊。”

“……、公主……”

他终于在那甜美声音的回响中逐渐找回了说话的能力。

“……为、为什么……你会……”

“迪卢木多。这是我该问你的问题啊。”

然而在自己问出完整的问题之前，便被公主有些冷下去的声音打断了。

他舌尖在口中打了几个转儿。

“……什么？”

公主微微眯起褐色的双眼，慢慢抬起左手指向站在自己身侧的男人，用一种似乎能让空气冻住的笑容，冷声问道：

“——为什么，你会和他在一起？”

他这才再度意识到肯尼斯的存在。

……同时也意识到，从刚才开始肯尼斯的异常安静。

他转动着僵硬的脖子看向肯尼斯。对方却只是一如既往地皱着眉心盯着眼前的公主，却看不出任何诧异的表情。

——仿佛就像，完全预料到了眼前的情景一般。

“……肯尼斯殿……”

他带着强烈的疑惑轻颤地唤了一声男人，但男人却动都没有动一下。

“……这、到底……”

“是他干的啊，迪卢木多。”

公主断然落下的声音让他猛地回头，再一次将视线放在公主的身上。

然后看到，公主此时已经用刚才指向肯尼斯的左手撩起了自己右手上的袖子——

露出了一段手肘以下可怖的空荡。

“！！”

他刷地向前跨了一步想要冲到公主身边，但是却因为身旁弥漫的过于不祥的空气而停下了脚步。

身边的肯尼斯仍然一动不动。

他觉得胃里面一阵绞动的难受。

“……难道……”

“这个，是那个男人干的啊，迪卢木多。”

公主的话语像是穿进他身体的手，将他本来就难受的胃扭得更加歪曲。

“这只右手——还有发生在我们的城堡里的一切——都是他干的啊。”

“……”

他难以置信地扭动着似乎生锈的头，看向肯尼斯。

“……肯尼斯殿……”

而这个被公主指控的男人却没有表现出丝毫情感上的动摇。

“……这是、真的吗……公主所说的，真的是、真的吗……”

他知道自己的声音在剧烈的颤抖。但是他却对此无能为力。

他只是近乎哀求地看着肯尼斯，用尽全身力气地期冀对方口中能说出哪怕一个简单的“不”字。

但是却没有，什么都没有。

肯尼斯只是那样冷静到近乎冷漠地瞧着他，波澜不惊的蓝色眼眸让自己倒映其中的扭曲面孔都显得滑稽。

他张大嘴巴，无比努力地呼吸，却觉得没有空气能够进入他的身体。

“……肯尼斯殿、……肯尼斯殿……！”

他抬高声音呼喊男人的名字。

“……我……我也想信任你……！可是、可是……！”

但自己声音却仿佛掉进了吸收一切的魔窟，没有在对方的脸上激起任何表情的回应。

“……”

他停下自己的申诉，咬了咬下唇，而后再度张口：

“……你难道、就不想辩解什么吗……？”

肯尼斯的眼神在一瞬间似乎有着些许的游移，但是很快便又恢复了什么都没有的状态。

贯彻到底的无言。

他觉得自己体内的温度在以自己难以把握的速度降下去。

“所以说，迪卢木多。”

而公主的声音则将他身体里本就余下不多的温度彻底抽走。

“——就杀了他（彼を殺して）？”

甜美得毫无邪气的声音在他的脑子里面留下嗡鸣的回音。

他几乎可以说是惊恐地看向仍然站在大厅中间向自己微笑的公主。

“……公主、请等一下……”

他使劲捋着自己发麻的舌头，大声道。

“就算、就算那个事情是他做的……但你现在既然还能够这样站在这里，那么也就没有必要——”

“迪卢木多。”

公主打断他，同时抬起了她只有一半的右臂。

“你看了这个，还要这么说么？”

他咽了一口口水。

“……我……”

“……那可真是惨痛的回忆啊。”

公主说着，表情悲痛地歪起了头，声音里面似乎都带了些委屈的哭腔。

“那一天，你一直没有回来，我因为担心而一直在大厅里面等着，却没有想到等来的却是这个男人——他嘴里一直说着要复仇、要 ‘让那个lancer也体会到和我一样的痛苦’这样一类的话，不仅杀了我们城堡里面所有的人，还先砍掉了我一只右手，又给予了我重创……”

话语之中，晶莹的眼泪就开始噼啪往下掉。

“……如果、如果不是芬恩出现在那里救了我，我肯定早就、早就——”

泣不成声。

他觉得他从刚才开始一直扭曲的胃里，似乎有一些黑色的东西带着腐朽的气息翻了上来。

……复仇、什么的。让自己也体会和他一样的痛苦、什么的。

之前那一场阴暗战争的充满了血腥的回忆又一次席卷了他的脑海。

……啊啊，是么。是这样么。

他转过身，面向着蓝袍的男人，踉跄地后退了两步。

……这个男人从一开始就从未原谅自己，从一开始就只想对自己进行报复。而之后所有和自己一起做过的事情，对自己说过的话，也不过都是为了欣赏自己被对方翻弄股掌之中的愚态而已。自己对他所有的关心，所有的忠诚，在他看来不过就是可笑的闹剧。他——肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊·阿其波卢德——即使在这个世界，也还是之前那个轻蔑自己侮辱自己的master罢了。

……如果继续这样下去的话，那么自己是不是最终还是会迎来像之前的那样的结局。——当这个男人厌倦了耍着自己玩的游戏了之后，自己是不是又要再一次地被他推入死亡的谷底。

如果是、这样的话——

“……呐，迪卢木多。”

不知何时，公主已经来到他的身后，用仅存的左手臂从背后环住他，在他耳边用仍然有着眼泪味道的声音低语。

“这样危险的男人不能留啊。快点——”

他向男人伸出了双手。

“——杀了他。”

手指掐上男人苍白的颈子的时候，那完全被自己握于手中的温度和脉搏让他感觉到了一阵难以言说的快感。

……啊啊，这个给予了自己太多屈辱与痛苦的男人，如今也要被自己亲手解决掉了。

手指的力度一点点收紧。

男人的脸因为缺氧而皱起，但是却没有发出一点点呻吟。

……这样的话还不够。远远不够。

——我想要的，是看你和我那时一样，屈辱地、痛苦地、悔恨地死去的表情。

于是更加用力地握紧手掌。

男人徒劳地张开的口完全阻止不了他眼神的加速涣散。

……还差一点点。

他继续使着力。

只要再一点点，这个男人就会——

“……Lan、cer……”

男人弥留之际细如蚊蝇的声音。

同时。

一滴眼泪从男人阖上的眼角缓缓流下，划过了男人上扬起来的唇角，落在了他的手背之上。

“……啊！……”

身体里面刚才还在不断翻涌沸腾的黑色的东西突然一下子从肢体的各个末节消散了出去。

猛然松开的双手之中，属于男人的温度一下子滑落。

“……肯尼斯殿！”

将那具失去了力量的身体抱于怀中，他刚刚恢复清明的脑子里面瞬间又是一片空白。

……啊啊……自己到底做了什么样的……

肯尼斯的胸口还有着微弱的起伏。

他一把横抱起他，回头向公主的方向喊道：

“……公主！请——”

却发现，偌大的空旷大厅之中，哪里都没有了刚才还在又哭又笑的公主的身影。

有的，只是下一个瞬间便将整个空间吞噬的，一片迎面而来的无比彻底的黑暗。

他抱着肯尼斯呆站在一片纯黑之中，失去了任何思考和行动的能力。


	11. Chapter 11

他在一片纯黑中奔跑。头脑之中却一片空白。

所有的那些他现在所应该持有的问题——比如这里是哪里，公主又去了哪里，他刚才为什么会做出那样的举动，现在他们又该往哪里去——都在他的脑中怒涛一般地袭来，又如潮水般退去。留在那片沙滩上的，只有一个念头——要尽快从这黑暗里出去。

怀中的男人体温偏低，呼吸微弱。

……如果，不快些找到出去的办法的话。

他收紧了自己的双臂，试图让自己的体温传递过去。

……如果不那样做的话，他就会——

“……、……”

怀里传来细小的响动。

他一惊，微微放缓了脚步，尽量平稳着自己的步伐。

“……Lancer……”

嘶哑而虚弱的呼唤。

他在奔跑的间隙看向男人的脸——没有任何血色的脸孔，唯有那蓝色的眸中有着摇映着自己身影的小小的光。

他喉头一紧。

“……肯尼斯殿，请不要说话——”

“……Lancer，停下。”

肯尼斯却完全没有听进他的建言，只是用细小的声音如此命令道。

他当然没有听话地停下。

“肯尼斯殿，在说什么，现在当然应该先找到出去之法——”

“……所以说，停下，Lancer。”

肯尼斯打断他，微微加强了些语气又一次如此命令，并且在微妙的空白之后，又加上了一句话：

“……你这样跑也没有用。……这里是跑不出去的。”

“！……怎么会……”

他因为肯尼斯的话而一时动摇，但心知在这种情况下这个男人绝不会说出无把握的话，所以也只得停下，焦虑地看向怀中的人。

“说跑不出去，是……”

“……嘛……是有些麻烦的话题。比起这样傻站着，你还是随意先坐下再听。”

肯尼斯这样说。不是“将我放下”，而是“随意坐下”。

他在思索了一下这话的含义之后，便保持着抱着对方的姿势盘腿坐在了地上，然后让肯尼斯坐在了自己的腿间，让对方的头靠在了自己的肩膀。

肯尼斯对此没有发表任何如果是正常情况下的他一定会延延说个不停的怨言。

“……Lancer，你听好了。”

他只是靠在自己肩头，用无比沉稳的声音，慢慢道。

“这个地方用跑是跑不出去的。”

几秒令人心生不祥的停顿。

“——出去的唯一方法，是你杀了我。”

脑子里面有什么东西噼啪断裂，留下一片形不成任何意义的噪点。

“……说什、么……”

“……所以说，当你杀了我的时候，这个世界就会完结。——这个便是，我们重新得到这一次生命的真正原理啊。”

肯尼斯的声音听不出任何情感的起伏。

他的脑中噪点噼噼啪啪，断掉的地方无论如何无法重新接上。

“……那种、事情……怎么……”

努力活动着舌头，却觉得那东西之变成了一块与自己的意识无关的余肉徒劳地翻动在口腔里。

“……我、不——”

“……那么我问你，Lancer。”

肯尼斯没有等他说出完整的话，便微微挑起眼睛看向他，像是询问今天午饭吃了什么一样地问道。

“你刚才，为什么想要杀掉我？”

他一下子咬紧了牙关，又一下子慌张地张口。

“……我……不知道……”

但也仅仅能做出这样令人汗颜的回答。

可这是实话。他现在也完全不能明白当时的自己为何一心认定了男人便是伤害了公主的凶手并且一直只想对自己复仇，于是跟随着身体的冲动便掐上了男人的脖子。仔细想想看，那时的自己认定的很多事情，其实都有着致命的破绽，只是那时的自己根本没有注意到那些。那时，自己只觉得随着公主甜得如同抹了蜜糖一样的声音，有一股黑色发着腐臭的东西从身体的深处升腾而起，很快便像血液一样蔓延到肢体的各个角落，让自己除了想要杀死肯尼斯之外什么都不再顾及——

“……是啊（だろうな）。”

然而面对自己几乎可以说是排不上任何用场的茫然回答，肯尼斯却不似平常那样说自己是“笨蛋”，而只是微微点了点头，又一次垂下了眼睛。

“你会不知道也是当然的。……‘那个’如果被你察知到正体的话就发挥不了作用了啊。”

他皱起眉头眨了眨眼。

“……‘那个’，到底是……”

“……我也说不清楚。”

肯尼斯停了一会儿，似乎是在思索。

“……现在能断言的，只是‘恶意’。”

然后给出了这样一个答案。

他因此而更加茫然。

“……‘恶意’？”

“……啊啊。”

肯尼斯的回答夹带着一些疲惫的叹息。

“虽然并不能确定那个东西的正体到底是什么，但是是‘恶意’——而且是冲着我来的‘恶意’——这一点总是没错。”

“……冲着肯尼斯殿的、恶意……？”

而他仍然除了复述这些超出了自己理解范围太多的词句之外说不出任何别的东西。

肯尼斯再度点点头。

“……其实仔细想想看，从一开始这样的恶意就没有停过——消耗迅速的魔力，你的城堡里面惨剧的幻象，还有后来的魔猪——所有这些，都是这个世界为了排除我而写好的剧本。……而且很明显地，这个世界选择的排除我的方式，无一不是逼迫你对我的危机坐视不管或者亲手杀掉我……这就是说。”

语句的切断。

他下意识做了一个吞咽的动作。

肯尼斯再度张口：

“——这就是说，这个世界的原理，便是引导你完成对我的复仇夺走我的生命——这便是我们会在这里存在的理由。”

他因为震惊而张开的嘴巴之中没有流出任何声音。

“……至于为什么会有这样虚构出来的世界，”

肯尼斯却似乎对此没有任何别的感想，只是淡淡地继续道。

“大概除了你作为英灵死前的那个诅咒之外没有别的什么答案。——根据我的猜测，约莫是不知道哪里来的恶意回应了你那时发下的毒咒，将我们双双拉进了这个世界，来让你完成你对我的报复。”

说到这里，一声哼笑。

“……只不过虽然很讽刺，但是在这个世界里，你非但没有在那恶意的一次次逼迫下没有按照那些好的剧本杀掉我，反而还对我产生了好意，甚至说要再一次忠诚于我——这都是这个世界绝对不能允许的。所以它才会在最后安排这样一出闹剧——让你的公主再次出现，指控我便是那根本不曾有过的所谓‘惨剧’的凶手。而只要你的内心发生一点动摇，开始怀疑于我，那恶意便直接钻了那空子，几乎算是强制性地让你对我下了杀手——”

又是一声哼笑，只不过这次的笑中不知哪里染了些苦涩的味道。

“……不过万万没想到，就连这一次，我都没有死成啊——”

所以我们才会被困在这里，如果我不死，就一直出不去——男人像是事不关己一样，平淡地说出了最后这个结论。

他花了许久，甚至比许久还要久的时间，来消化他刚刚得到的这些信息。

黑暗似乎比刚才还要浓稠。

他在这一片空无的压迫中，听见自己明显颤抖着的呼吸。

“……肯尼斯殿是、”

他一遍遍整理着所有发生过的事情，再与肯尼斯说的话一一比对，而后因为意识到了其中的一件事情而觉得胸口有着起伏都变得困难的憋闷。

“……肯尼斯殿是、早就，知道了、这件事情的吗。”

是问句。但是句尾语调却没有上扬。

他其实心里明白，这个问题的答案已经再明显不过。

“……是啊。”

肯尼斯的回答一点都没有超出他的预想。

“大概从遭遇魔猪那次事件的时候，我就已经有大概的把握了。……直到进了塔拉城感觉到那过于明显的扭曲的恶意的时候，就基本确信了吧。”

“……”

他发颤的唇瓣中，只发出了一声急促的呼吸。

……这个男人，之所以会急着去往芬恩的城堡，又解除了魔术，也不对那些莫须有的指证做任何申辩，都只是因为他已经知道了真相，也已经料到了自己的结局。

——他是想就那样死去，以自己的死亡来结束这个充满了虚伪与恶意的世界。

所以他才会在问出那句自己是否能够彻底信任他的疑问之后，又立刻没收了自己回答的权力。

……他大概，既希望答案是“是”，却又不希望答案是“是”。所以干脆拒绝了所有回答，只一心向死亡而去。

而自己，却连他这样的纠结的哪怕一点点都没有发现，只是就那样被那所谓“恶意”附上了身，然后差一点点、差一点点就真的——

“……Lancer。别哭。太难看了（情けない）。英灵的名声都看不下去（英霊の名が聞いてあきれるわ）。”

一片微凉的温度在自己的脸颊上抹开一片温热的潮湿。他这才发现自己眼中正控制不在地流着泪水，而肯尼斯则正抬起不知何时取下了手套的手不断地抹去那些泪痕。

一下子抬手，紧紧抓住了那只放在自己脸颊上的手。

他第一次无比迫切地感受到，自己有多么不想失去从那手指间传来的体温。

“……肯尼斯殿……！”

他近乎悲切地喊了一声对方的名字，却见对方似乎是有些无奈地垂下了眼角。

“……所以说，别哭啊，Lancer。”

对方轻声说。

“……而且，如果你现在就哭成这样的话，又如何真的杀掉我，来真正结束这场荒唐的演剧呢。”

“……肯尼斯殿！”

他大喊一声。

“可是我——我——”

……我又如何真得下得去手。

这样的呐喊还没有来得及发出，便被肯尼斯轻轻的摇头尽数挥散了。

“……Lancer。你该明白了。如果你不在这里杀掉我，你我也将会在这里困死。……而我比起那样，更情愿你亲手给我死亡。所以说，比起在这里哭喊，还是赶快做好觉悟才是要紧事——你结束掉我的生命，然后这个世界终结，你也就能回到英灵座去了。”

“……那、那肯尼斯殿呢？！我回到了座，那你——”

“……就像我来这里之前那样，真正的死亡。”

一句话，让他觉得自己体内的芯都冻了起来。

“……那样的事——！”

他死死地抓住握在手心的对方的手。

对方的手指几下微弱的轻颤。

“……这也不一定是永别。Lancer。也许，如果天命有道，我们还能再次相见。”

他一下子瞪大双眼。

“……如何……？”

“……如果。”

肯尼斯在沉吟了一会儿，说道。

“如果，连‘英灵’这种超越常识的灵魂存在方式都有的话。”

他轻笑起来。

“——那么有个什么轮回转世之类的，也没有什么稀奇吧？”

……轮回转世。

他因为这个自己之前从未想到过的词而一下怔住。

……这是说，一个死去的灵魂，又一次作为一个新的生命而诞生于世么。

在很多地方都听说过的说法。而且也确实不是不可能。

……只是。

“……但是肯尼斯殿，即使真的有那样的事情，你也——而且我——”

“……是啊。我会变成什么样，还会不会记得你，甚至转生之后的那个世界还会不会有圣杯战争，这都是未知数。所以到底能不能再一次这样相见，也不是我能承诺的事情。”

肯尼斯冷静而客观地接上了他没有说出口的话。

他喉头一哽。

“……所以说——”

“……但是。”

肯尼斯抢掉他的话头道。

“但是，稍微提高一些概率的事情，还是能够做到的。”

他使劲眨了一下眼。

“……什么？”

肯尼斯将被握住的那只手稍稍用力抽了出来，伸到他面前。

“……把你的黄蔷薇给我。”

他一下子紧张起来。

“……要做什么？”

肯尼斯挑了挑嘴角。

“放心吧。自杀这样的事我不会做。……即使自杀也不一定能从这里出去啊。”

他却仍然没有动。

肯尼斯有些不耐地眯起双眼。

“……给我。”

“……”

他明白男人出现这样的表情的时候自己说什么都不会有用了。于是只好十分勉强地将负在背后的黄蔷薇抽出，小心翼翼地交到了肯尼斯的手上。

拿到了那短枪的肯尼斯发出了一声慨叹。

“……这就是传说中的黄蔷薇啊。如此近的看还是第一次。真是有着不轻的重量啊。”

他这样说着，将另一只空着的手也抬起，握住了枪柄。

——然后将枪头对准了他自己的大腿。

“……肯尼斯殿！！”

一下子意识到要发生什么的迪卢木多发出一声大喊地想要伸手去夺枪。

然而。

“……唔、……”

抓住的，只是一把回荡着这样一声闷哼的空气。

鲜血从枪身所在之处蔓延开来。他感到自己的腿上也迅速沾染了一片粘稠的温热。

“……肯、尼斯，殿……”

他滞在空中的双手不断地颤抖，甚至就像不再是自己身体的一部分一般不听使唤。

……所以，他也没有能制止，肯尼斯将枪拔出来，又在另一条腿上扎下去的举动。

越来越多的血开始在他们的身下汇聚，在一片黑暗中显得无比骇人。

“……啊、啊啊……肯尼斯殿……”

他除了这样失魂地呼喊对方的名字之外发不出任何别的声音。

肯尼斯的握在枪身上的手骨节发白，正如他此时额头上一层冷汗下的面色。

“……这样、就，”

他一下一下开阖着快速失去血色的唇瓣，一字一字努力发音道。

“留下、愈合不了的，伤口——只希望、到了来世，有这伤，就能、记着你吧——”

说到这里，又突然想起什么似地，艰难地将手从枪身上松开，伸到自己蓝袍的口袋之中，颤巍巍地拿出了一个什么。

在他已经被泪水模糊的视界之中，那朵自己曾经送给对方的木雕蔷薇有着过于鲜明而确切的轮廓。

肯尼斯将那朵蔷薇放进身下不断蔓延的血泊之中沾了一圈儿。再度拿起的时候，那蔷薇已经遍体染成了血的红色。

“……这个、你拿着。用这个，记住我。”

“……”

他用几乎快要拿不稳任何东西的手接过那朵花。

“……、啊……”

口中和着眼泪发出这样没有意义的音节。

而肯尼斯却随着无力垂下的手臂，慢慢地勾起了唇角。

“……已经、可以了吧。Lancer。”

他变得急促而短浅的呼吸让他的声音也变得零落而不真切。

“趁我、还有呼吸，快点动手。”

“……肯尼斯殿！——”

“动手！”

“……”

他咬紧了下唇，用左手握紧了那还带着血液余温的红蔷薇，右手握住黄蔷薇的枪柄，紧紧闭上双眼，将之从肯尼斯的腿上拔出。

似乎要涂抹整个世界的蔓延的血液。

他使劲咽下一口口水，下定决心般地再度睁眼，看向肯尼斯目光已经开始涣散的眼。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

他俯下身，将一个温热而坚定的吻，无比虔诚地落在了对方散落着金色发丝的额头。

“……我、一定会（俺は、必ずや）——”

黄色的短枪。绀蓝的衣袍。交染其二者的鲜红血液。

“……Lancer……迪卢木多•奥迪纳……”

回荡于开始溶解的黑色空间之中的，如同蔷薇花开般的柔软声音。

“——这段和你一起的时间，我很愉快。”

世界消失了。


	12. Chapter 12

——英灵，在此一问。汝现在所持愿望为何。

……我只想，到那个人的身边去。

——即使放弃你作为英灵的荣光与骄傲也如是坚持吗。

……是的。我身所在只为此愿，放弃其他一切都在所不惜。

——即使这意味着你将永远脱出英灵之座，落入世间的轮回？

……也无所畏惧。

——那么，在此宣告。迪卢木多·奥迪纳自愿放弃英灵之荣光，失去英灵之资格，落为人子，永世轮回——

迪卢木多睁开了双眼。

床头的闹钟显示短针将将指到6。窗外透进的光线带着清晨特有的清冷灰蓝色。

今天没有早课。离他需要起床准备去学校的时间还有着很长的间隔，然而他却无论如何再也睡不着了。

慢慢坐起身靠在床头，晃了晃有些沉重的脑洞，叹了口气。

……又是那些、关于以前的梦。

——关于那坎坷悲痛的几度生命和最终的收束的梦。

他整理着仍然有些混乱的脑海，伸手打开了床头柜的抽屉。

现在的迪卢木多是一个普通的大学生。普通地上着学，普通地打着工，普通地有着普通的朋友，也普通地过着普通的生活。而硬要说不普通的地方，大概是两点。第一点，是他这张和普通的日本人全然不同的过于英俊的脸孔总是会无端招惹到很多异性的纠缠让他不得不负担了比他人更多的负担。而第二点，便是关于他的身世——据他现在的养父母说，当时还是襁褓中的婴儿的自己不知被什么人扔在了街巷的角落，如果不是他们发现的话也许就要那样殒命街头。而能辨别自己的身世来历的东西几乎没有，唯独只在手里紧紧攥着一个——

他从床头柜抽屉的角落中摸出一个仔细收藏的小盒，打开。

里面静静地躺着一朵暗红色的木雕蔷薇。

——虽然有这样的东西但也完全无法据此判断你的身份。而我们也一直膝下无子，所以便收了你当养子了。

自己的养父母曾经这样用带着歉意的温暖口调对自己说。

而他对此，除了对这对一直将自己视如己出的夫妇笑着说“没关系”以及“谢谢”之外，没有做出其他过多的反应。他的养父母一直将这视为是他听话顺从的体现，而只有他明白并不尽然。

虽然对这对夫妇的感恩之情并非虚假，但是他却明白，自己此时存在在这里，并不只是为了过现在这样波澜不惊平平淡淡的生活的。

他眯起眼睛，像抚摸心爱之人的脸颊一样，用指尖轻轻抚上了那朵红色蔷薇的花瓣。

“……肯尼斯殿。”

轻念出了这个给予他此生意义的、过于怀念的名字。

醒得过早又睡不着，即使呆在家里也无事可做。迪卢木多决定干脆先去学校的操场活动一下身体，于是在简单梳洗吃过早饭之后便出了门。

秋日清晨的街道空荡而冷清。含着湿凉水汽的空气随着呼吸进入肺里，而后变成温暖的气体再度消散回空中。几乎没有人。偶尔飞驰而过的车辆在寂静中划下声音的线条，似乎未知的指引慢慢溶向远方。

迪卢木多在一个路口停下了脚步。

如果要去学校的话，直行即可。但也许是因为今天时候实在太早，又也许是因为没有人的街道好像完全变了一种样子，激起了他探索的心思，他看了看路口对面的红灯之后，便一个拐弯，向那个自己之前几乎没有走过的方向走去。

和自己熟悉的街区相差无几的风貌。然而就有哪里，让他觉得不大一样。

他一路走，一路感受到一种未知的悸动。

一阵便利店开关门的电铃声响。

他定睛向声音传出的前方看去。

一把轮椅慢慢地从便利店的自动门中行了出来。

他一下子定住了脚步。

金色的一丝不苟拢到脑后的发。白色的仿佛甚少接触日晒的皮肤。蓝色的在这个东洋国都甚少见到的眼瞳。一身黑色西装之中，绀蓝色的领带和纯白的手套无比的显眼。

他就站在那里，忘记了如何呼吸。

而男人似乎也注意到了他的气息，向他转过了头来。

瞬间，空气停滞了流动，又好像在加速流动。

他听见他的声音从身体掩藏的最深处带着颤抖流了出来。

“……肯尼斯、殿……”

而下一秒，男人本也因诧异睁大的双眼便弯成了一种自己再熟悉不过的高傲又柔软的弧度。

“……Lancer——迪卢木多。”

他抬起脚，几乎跌撞地向他跑去。

所有的景物，声音，尽数模糊在了男人眼中的一片碧蓝之中。

而就在体温相接的那一刻。

““——终于，找到你了。””

世界开始了。

【终】


End file.
